


Mizpah

by MeiHL98 (Asura_Tepes)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Obikin Week (Star Wars), Pregnant Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asura_Tepes/pseuds/MeiHL98
Summary: Anakin Skywalker se compromete con Darth Sidious para salvar la vida de su amante. Obi-Wan Kenobi finge su muerte y desaparece en Tatooine para proteger a sus hijos por nacer.----------------------------------------La novela original en inglés es de: Brightlikeloulou (AO3)The original novel in English is: Brightlikeloulou (AO3)
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mizpah](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163355) by [brightlikeloulou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlikeloulou/pseuds/brightlikeloulou). 



> Mizpah:  
> \- El vínculo emocional profundo entre las personas, especialmente aquellas separadas por la distancia o la muerte.

Las emociones que fluyen a través de su cuerpo se sienten como una tormenta, furiosa y devastadora, el resultado de la construcción de la anticipación mientras la tormenta avanzaba, un comienzo como un trueno silencioso y un relámpago distante antes de evolucionar hacia un caos total: traición, ira, miedo y un enfermiza comprensión de lo que debe hacer.

Las rodillas de Anakin golpean el piso de la oficina con un ruido sordo y un dolor agudo que se disipa lentamente después de unos segundos. El tráfico continúa a lo largo del Edificio del Senado sin ser molestado, completamente ignorante de los hechos que acababan de tener lugar en el interior; su amado Elegido, el héroe sin miedo, estaba a punto de comprometerse con el Lord Sith responsable de la devastación de la galaxia.

Mace Windu yace inconsciente en la esquina de la oficina, su cara apoyada en su bíceps antes de que su brazo termine abruptamente donde Anakin lo había cortado. Sidious lo había dejado inconsciente con su rayo de Fuerza. Anakin todavía puede sentir la presencia del Maestro Jedi en la Fuerza, pero se estaba debilitando; si no lo atendía pronto un sanador, moriría. 

Al principio había logrado luchar contra las tentaciones de Darth Sidious, de ahí que regresara al Templo para informar sobre la verdadera identidad del Canciller y regresara con Mace y los demás para arrestarlo. Estaba seguro de que podría encontrar otra forma de salvar a Obi-Wan, una forma que no exigiera que cambiara su vida a cambio, pero cuando se enfrentó a la perspectiva de la muerte de Sidious, él era la única forma conocida de Anakin de salvar al hombre que los instintos primarios y amados se habían apoderado de él.

"Tengo el poder de salvar a la persona que amas". 

"Debe elegir." 

Y había elegido, porque Anakin no podía perder a Obi-Wan. 

\- Solo ayúdame a salvar la vida de Obi-Wan. No puedo vivir sin él - gime con dolor. Sidious continúa con un discurso sobre el poder y el lado oscuro que Anakin apenas escucha, demasiado preocupado por pensar en Obi-Wan, esperando que una vez que aprenda cómo salvar a su Maestro, pueda lograr que el hombre también lo perdone. 

\- De ahora en adelante, serás conocido como Darth Vader - Darth Sidious finalmente termina su discurso, y Anakin logra agradecerle mientras intenta tragar la bilis que sube por esta garganta - Levántate - ordena, y Anakin obedece.

Aunque estaba muy consciente de que acababa de comprometerse con un Lord Sith, Anakin no esperaba su primer conjunto de órdenes de Sidious, y supo en cuestión de minutos que no podía obedecer su primera orden. No podía ir al Templo y matar a todos los Jedi que quedaban allí, incluidos los padawan y los jóvenes. Podía Obligarse a sí mismo a matar a todos los líderes Separatistas, pero no podía regresar al Templo, el lugar que le había dado un hogar, la gente que lo crió, los niños a los que había ayudado a entrenar y masacrarlos; Obi-Wan fue la única excepción que Sidious permitió. Entonces, Anakin había ideado un plan sobre cómo perdonar a los Jedi.

Sorprendentemente, el plan de Anakin se desarrolló sin problemas. Anakin salió del edificio del Senado con un Mace Windu inconsciente, a quien Sidious había exigido que se lo llevara, ya que el plan del Lord Sith incluía el transporte de los cuerpos de los Jedi a Mustafar para deshacerse de ellos en el océano de lava. Dijo que los borraría por completo de la Fuerza y, por lo tanto, debilitaría la influencia del lado luminoso en la galaxia. Sidious lo había dirigido a la pista de aterrizaje del Senado, donde lo esperaba su "nuevo regalo"; Anakin encontró un pelotón de Clones y un barco, el Teniente se presentó por su número de designación, y declaró que el pelotón estaba al servicio de Anakin para seguir todas sus órdenes. Anakin sonrió levemente y procedió a decirles que cargaran, uno de los soldados tomó a Windu de donde estaba colgado sobre los hombros de Anakin. 

Aterrizaron el barco cerca de la entrada principal del Templo, y Anakin procedió a recoger a Windu y ordenó a las tropas que se quedaran donde estaban y que no tuvieran comunicación con Sidious; se había sorprendido cuando ningún clon había cuestionado sus órdenes, pero demostró que el teniente estaba diciendo la verdad cuando dijo que seguirían todas sus órdenes. Anakin tomó el deslizador de emergencia del barco, cargó a Windu en él y despegó después de untar el bacta que había encontrado en el muñón quemado del Maestro.

El resto del plan era sencillo; dejar a Mace y darle instrucciones estrictas para evacuar el Templo y fingir sus muertes, luego Anakin se quedaría con las tropas aproximadamente, sin embargo, se necesitaría uno para masacrar a toda una Orden para que la navegación del barco no pareciera sospechosa si Sidious la hubiera revisado. Luego procedería a Mustafar. Aunque Anakin despreciaba a los líderes separatistas, no quería matarlos, no era a la manera de los Jedi, pero no podía fingir la matanza de los Jedi y los separatistas. Preferiría perdonar a sus compañeros Jedi que a aquellos que habían sido sus enemigos durante los últimos tres años. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que técnicamente no eran sus compañeros Jedi porque se había comprometido con un Lord Sith.

Aterriza el deslizador en una de las pistas de aterrizaje aisladas, menos conocidas y casi secretas de El Templo en el lado derecho del edificio. Se aparta del deslizador y se coloca en el borde, mirando el negocio de Coruscant; la ciudad no tenía idea de lo que habría sucedido por la mañana. Anakin inhala profundamente, cerrando los ojos mientras se concentra en la Fuerza que lo rodea. Puede sentir su inquietud. Se extiende a través del vínculo de la Fuerza de Obi-Wan y él, enviando una ola de afecto a su amante y la debilidad en la que se devuelve momentos después, le dice que Obi-Wan todavía está lejos en Utapau, y en ese momento, no lo está. No estoy seguro de si eso es bueno o malo.

Se aleja de la Fuerza y descubre que Windu, que había comenzado a moverse durante los últimos minutos del viaje, ahora estaba agarrando el costado del deslizador y sentándose en el asiento. Anakin corre hacia él -. Maestro Windu - lo saluda mientras lo agarra por los hombros y lo ayuda a salir del deslizador.

Windu lo agarra con fuerza con la mano restante, parpadeando rápidamente mientras se orienta y luego de repente grita de dolor, mirando su antebrazo amputado y agarrando la carne justo antes de la herida, colapsando contra el deslizador -. ¡Skywalker! - exclama -. ¡Me quitaste de la mano!

\- ¡Windu, escúchame! - Anakin sisea, el tono de su voz es suficiente para hacer que Windu se congele, jadeando y sudando pero mirando a Anakin a los ojos -. Sidious quiere erradicar la Orden Jedi. Me envió aquí para masacrarlos a todos, pero no pude. Cree que estás muerto. Tienes que sacar a todos de aquí, a un lugar seguro, donde no se los pueda encontrar. ¿Me entiendes?

Windu jadea una vez -. Skywalker, ¿por qué te envió a matar a los Jedi? - pregunta, pero ya sabe la respuesta. Anakin traga el doloroso nudo en su garganta, parpadea para alejar el escozor en sus ojos. 

\- No lo entenderás - dice, y puede escuchar el miedo en su propia voz -. Tuve que comprometerme con él, Maestro, no lo entenderías, tuve que tomar tu mano para evitar que lo mataras, lo necesito.

\- ¡Eres un Jedi! - Windu casi le grita, Anakin siente que le cae saliva en la mejilla. 

\- Te estoy ayudando - sisea Anakin, la ira ardiendo dentro de él ante el desafío del Jedi mayor -. Si quieres que lo que queda de la Orden Jedi sobreviva, debes ir y evacuar a todos los que están aquí y contactar a los que aún están esparcidos por el galaxia. Sidious quiere a todos los Jedi muertos; ¿Me entiendes? ¡Los quiere extinguidos! 

Tarda unos segundos, pero Windu finalmente asiente, los dedos se clavan en la carne de su antebrazo -. Entiendo - murmura, su rostro se estaba volviendo más pálido a cada minuto -. Entiendo, los sacaré.

\- Cuando contactes a Obi-Wan, necesito que le digas que vaya a Mustafar. Ahí es donde estaré. Necesito que lo envíes allí - Windu lo mira como si estuviera loco -. necesito hablar con él. Querrá hablar conmigo - Anakin se inclina hacia él, un gruñido se siente bajo en su garganta, y sus manos pican por envolver sus manos alrededor de la garganta de Windu y estrangularlo hasta que accede a transmitir su mensaje. Aún así, sabe que eso sería lo contrario de efectivo, por lo que respira profundamente para calmarse y sale del espacio de Windu -. Maestro Windu, por favor.

-Le diré, pero no puedo prometerte que irá - finalmente acepta Windu y se empuja fuera del espacio de Anakin, moviéndose hacia la puerta blindada que conduce al Templo. Anakin suspira, aliviado, sabiendo que Obi-Wan definitivamente vendrá y se sube al deslizador. Cuando enciende el deslizador, Windu lo llama -. Skywalker, ¿de qué lado estás?

Anakin lo mira fijamente, sintiendo un dolor sordo en el estómago y la necesidad de bajar la cabeza avergonzado, de esconderse de la mirada escrutadora del Jedi mayor que conocía desde que era un niño -. Obi-Wan - responde finalmente y se marcha.

Mustafar es un planeta infernal, abrasador con costas ardientes y océanos de lava. 

Él y los clones sólo tardaron veinte minutos en matar a los líderes separatistas en la fortaleza. Un Caballero Jedi entrenado y cuarenta clones con desintegradores dejaron a los Separatistas sin posibilidad de sobrevivir, especialmente porque la mayoría de ellos estaban medio dormidos. Se habían levantado de sus camas al caos causado por la matanza inicial de los guardias apostados en la entrada y justo dentro de la fortaleza. Anakin se había disociado completamente de sus acciones, ignorando lo horrible que era y concentrándose en hacerlo antes de que llegara Obi-Wan. No podía permitir que su Maestro lo viera hacer esto. 

Una vez terminado, Anakin ordenó a los Clones que permanecieran dentro de la fortaleza y buscaran a los Separatistas sobrevivientes. Entonces, su única orden fue permanecer dentro de la fortaleza hasta que les dijera que se dirigían de regreso a Coruscant. Ningún clon había cuestionado sus órdenes o el hecho de que habían venido aquí sin los cuerpos de la Orden Jedi; el alcance de su confiabilidad no habría recibido de Rex o de cualquiera de los 501st. Sabía que estos clones tenían que haber sido entrenados de manera diferente, en programas que sospechaba que habían sido diseñados específicamente por Sidious, y odiaba pensar en lo que eso implicaba. 

Anakin salió de la fortaleza rápidamente después; el lugar estaba nadando en el lado oscuro, haciéndole palpitar la cabeza y llenándolo de un impulso casi irresistible de correr. Encontró un parche de arena negra que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de las orillas para que el calor en su trasero no fuera demasiado desagradable, pero aún estaba cerca de la pista de aterrizaje. Enganchando sus brazos sobre sus rodillas, mira hacia el océano de lava, viendo como el líquido naranja y negro se derrite sobre sí mismo. Finalmente se permite pensar en los eventos que habían tenido lugar durante las últimas dos horas, y en unos segundos, comenzó a sollozar. 

Anakin se sienta en el parche de arena durante dos horas y media antes de que el barco aparezca sobre él; está más cerca de lo que esperaba, ya que normalmente el ruido de una nave espacial alertaría a uno de su presencia, pero Mustafar era un planeta ruidoso con lava estallando y crujiendo tan fuerte que la nave no había sido detectada. Anakin se levanta rápidamente y su comunicador zumba contra su cadera; mientras mira el barco, lo saca y acepta la transmisión. 

\- Señor, ¿todavía ordena que nos quedemos adentro? - el teniente pregunta por el comunicador, su voz tranquila pero obviamente dividida entre seguir las órdenes de Anakin y su responsabilidad de mantener vivo a Anakin. 

\- Sí, y bajo ninguna circunstancia se le hará daño, ¿entendido?

\- Sí, señor - responde, y Anakin guarda el comunicador justo cuando el barco se posa. Anakin sube a la plataforma de aterrizaje, sus botas haciendo clic contra el metal. 

Puede sentir la firma de la Fuerza de Obi-Wan, pero descubre que los escudos del hombre están completamente levantados y Anakin no tiene forma de entrar. Hace que Anakin gimiera silenciosamente en su garganta, nunca Obi-Wan lo había cortado de su vínculo como lo estaba ahora. A menudo tenía sus escudos levantados, pero nunca hasta el punto de que la comunicación estuviera completamente restringida. 

La puerta de carga desciende y Obi-Wan aparece en la parte superior; su túnica está sucia y rasgada, claramente no se ha cambiado desde su batalla contra Grievous. Su cabello también es un desastre, y Anakin quiere arreglarlo por él.

\- Obi-Wan - dice Anakin mientras el hombre comienza a bajar la rampa, con la garganta llena de miedo y anticipación. Anakin pronunciando su nombre parece agitar algo en el Jedi mayor, y salta el resto del camino fuera de la rampa y corre hacia él. Anakin gime cuando los brazos de Obi-Wan se envuelven alrededor de sus hombros y los juntan; Anakin lo envuelve y piensa que todo estará bien. Presiona su nariz contra el cuello de Obi-Wan e inhala, oliendo el sudor y el aroma de su piel, abrazándolo tan fuerte como puede mientras Obi-Wan tiembla contra él, pero cuando golpea los escudos del hombre mayor, desesperado por acceder, Obi-Wan retrocede. 

\- Anakin - respira, con las manos apretadas en los antebrazos -. ¿Qué has hecho?

\- Maestro - gime Anakin; a pesar de que había sido nombrado caballero hace casi dos años, todavía llamaba Maestro a Obi-Wan, especialmente en los momentos en que quería mostrar respeto al hombre mayor, quería su perdón o, como solía estar, abrumado por su propia mente -. ¿Qué te ha dicho Windu? - pregunta, y trata de parpadear para eliminar las lágrimas que se forman en sus ojos. 

Obi-Wan se aleja de él, un ceño fruncido aparece en su rostro y cuando Anakin intenta seguirlo, da otro paso hacia atrás -. Windu me lo ha dicho - comienza, su voz tan llena de ira que Anakin se congela -. Eso no ¡Solo le cortaste el brazo, te comprometiste a ser un aprendiz del Lord Sith que ha estado destrozando esta galaxia! - las palabras de Obi-Wan atravesaron su pecho como un cuchillo, y cuando terminó la oración, estaba a punto de gritar. 

Anakin intenta alcanzar a Obi-Wan de nuevo, pero el hombre da otro paso atras -. Maestro, lo siento, tenía que hacerlo - comienza a explicar, pero Obi-Wan lo interrumpe. 

\- ¿Tenías que? - Él sisea -. No tenías que hacer nada. ¡Elegiste traicionar a la Orden Jedi, traicionarme a mí! - la cantidad de pura rabia en la voz del hombre mayor tiene a Anakin con ganas de vomitar y luego suplicar su perdón -. ¡Eras el elegido! ¡Se dijo que destruirías a los Sith, no te unirías a ellos!

Anakin niega con la cabeza, sus ojos arden tan intensamente hasta que finalmente lágrimas espesas y calientes se deslizan por sus mejillas -. No, Maestro, no te traicioné; Estoy haciendo esto por ti - dice. Obi-wan abre la boca para empezar a gritar de nuevo, por lo que Anakin se apresura a seguir hablando -. Te lo dije, he visto tu muerte todas las noches cuando cierro los ojos. Sidious conoce un poder que puede salvarte, que engañará tu muerte.

\- ¡Son solo sueños, Anakin!

\- ¡No! Se sienten como las visiones que tuve de mi madre y han empeorado cada noche.

\- ¡Estás actuando por miedo, no con tu cabeza!

Anakin se lanza hacia adelante rápidamente antes de que Obi-Wan pueda alejarse y ahueca el rostro del hombre mayor en sus manos enguantadas -. Estoy actuando desde mi corazón - dice, y para su sorpresa, Obi-Wan no lo aleja, en cambio, sus ojos azules miran a los suyos -. Te amo demasiado como para perderte. No podía hacer nada y esperar a que murieras, la muerte horrible que he visto - susurra. Los pulgares enguantados limpian la humedad debajo de los ojos de Obi-Wan antes de inclinarse y presionar sus labios juntos.

Besa a Obi-Wan suavemente, acunando su cabeza en su lugar, y después de un momento, siente las manos del Jedi mayor en su cintura cuando Obi-Wan finalmente devuelve la presión contra la boca de Anakin. Anakin desliza su mano de carne más atrás para deslizarse en el cabello de Obi-Wan, sintiendo el sudor de su cuero cabelludo a medida que el beso se profundiza, e intenta verter cada gramo de amor y cuidado en su beso. 

Finalmente se separan después de unos minutos, descansando sus frentes juntas, jadeando suavemente y respirando el mismo aire húmedo -. No puedo dejar que mis visiones sucedan, Obi-Wan - susurra Anakin contra la boca del otro hombre.

\- Son sueños - responde Obi-Wan. Se aleja de Anakin nuevamente y comienza a caminar de un lado a otro por la pista de aterrizaje -. Sueños inspirados por tu ira, tu miedo de perder aquello a lo que estás apegado; por mí, por nuestra relación. Nunca debí haberme dado el gusto de esto. Nuestra relación fue un error, Anakin, si este es su final inevitable.

Anakin solloza entonces, fuerte y dolorido, y finalmente cae de rodillas. Su amante, proclamando que su relación es un error, llena su corazón con tanta tristeza que siente que podría matarlo -. No, Maestro, por favor. Estás en peligro. Necesito salvarte. No puedo vivir sin ti.

Obi-Wan se detiene, mirando los charcos de lava, antes de volverse hacia Anakin, mirándolo por un momento antes de acercarse a él nuevamente. Está de pie por encima de él, con los ojos llorosos mirando hacia los de Anakin. Anakin empuja contra el vínculo por última vez y descubre que los escudos están más apretados que nunca. Deja caer la cabeza, las lágrimas caen cuando cierra los ojos con fuerza. 

Una mano suave y cálida en su mejilla lo anima a mirar hacia arriba de nuevo, y no necesita un vínculo de la Fuerza para ver la decepción que está sintiendo Obi-Wan. Se inclina hacia la mano del mayor, saborea su calor y besa su grasa.

\- Te amo, Anakin, pero no puedo seguirte por este camino. No iré contigo - su voz tranquila, tranquila y serena responde a la pregunta no formulada.

Anakin niega con la cabeza rápidamente, agarrando las caderas de Obi-Wan con fuerza mientras se levantaba parcialmente -. ¡Maestro, debe hacerlo! ¡Sidious puede salvarte! 

\- ¡Te llena la cabeza de mentiras, Anakin! - Obi-Wan exclama, alejándose de Anakin como si lo hubiera quemado -. No estoy en peligro de nada de lo que los curanderos puedan salvarme.

\- Obi-Wan, lo he visto - solloza Anakin, el metal de la pista de aterrizaje quema sus rodillas a través de la tela de sus pantalones, pero no se atreve a pararse. A menudo se arrodillaba ante Obi-Wan en su relación para mostrar respeto, sumisión, amor; lo que sea, no importaba. A veces lo hacía por el simple hecho de hacerlo, porque era cómodo y lo hacía sentir seguro cuando podía apoyar la cabeza contra los musculosos muslos de Obi-Wan. Su Maestro pasaba los dedos por su cabello rizado y, por un momento, Anakin se olvidaba del caos de Las Guerras Clon. 

Las manos de Obi-Wan tiemblan, y aprieta los dedos en puños como para detenerlo. Sus labios tiemblan alrededor de los dientes descubiertos -. Si es cierto lo que ves, preferiría morir antes que ser salvado por el lado oscuro - dice. 

\- Por favor - grita Anakin, fuerte y doloroso, su pecho se agita y los mocos le caen por la nariz mientras se pone histérico -. Maestro, no puede dejarme, no puedo vivir sin usted, ¡por favor!

Obi-Wan se lleva una mano a la cara, oculta los ojos y llora, dos fuertes sollozos que se abren paso hasta el corazón de Anakin -. No condenaré esto, Anakin, si quieres estar conmigo, entonces debes irte conmigo ahora.

\- Obi-Wan, no puedo dejarte morir.

Mirando a Obi-Wan y viendo la expresión de total devastación que aparece en su rostro, y luego una calma que inquieta el estómago de Anakin, pero antes de que pueda preguntar, siente que su vínculo se abre y una ola de amor puro e inmortal lo recibe. Anakin jadea mientras lo envuelve, y luego desaparece, y Anakin se siente arrojado por el aire. 

Aterriza a unos cincuenta metros del barco de Obi-Wan en la arena caliente, y lo encuentra con un gemido cuando el viento se queda sin aire. Le toma unos segundos, pero rueda sobre sus manos y rodillas a tiempo para ver a Obi-Wan desaparecer por la rampa de carga de su nave, y hace clic en lo que está ocurriendo. El barco ruge a la vida cuando Anakin se pone en pie, comienza a cargar tras el barco que se eleva lentamente, gritando con la garganta en carne viva. Para cuando llega a la plataforma de aterrizaje, la nave está demasiado lejos y todo lo que puede hacer es estirar el cuello para mirarla, sollozando y gritando el nombre de Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan no puede soportar mirar mientras la superficie de Mustafar se hace cada vez más pequeña debajo de la nave, la figura de Anakin se convierte en nada más que un punto en su superficie ardiente. Sus escudos están increíblemente apretados, bloqueando toda comunicación que él sabe que Anakin estaría tratando de enviar, una súplica desesperada para que regrese, para que no lo deje. El corazón de Obi-Wan se siente como si lo hubieran partido en dos, un dolor desgarrador que late en su pecho y arranca un grito de su garganta; su querido amante lo había traicionado y todo lo que él defendía con la esperanza de salvarlo de una muerte de la que no tenía pruebas sólidas ocurriría. Obi-Wan había viajado a Mustafar en una neblina después de recibir el mensaje del Maestro Windu, y no fue hasta que vio a Anakin, hermoso como siempre pero la Fuerza horriblemente oscura a su alrededor que finalmente lo sintió, y lastimar.

Amaba a Anakin, lo amaba tanto, pensó que habría hecho absolutamente cualquier cosa por el joven, aún lo haría, pero no pudo seguirlo en el avance de la galaxia hacia la oscuridad. Sin embargo, conocía a Anakin, sabía que hoy no sería el final; Anakin no lo dejaría ir, especialmente cuando creía firmemente que su vida estaba en peligro. Se siente completamente perdido y con el corazón roto. 

Finalmente, grita y luego se derrumba al suelo del barco. Se tira del pelo, pone las rodillas en el pecho y comienza a llorar. Llora más fuerte que nunca en su vida, más fuerte que cuando murió Qui-Gon, más fuerte que cuando Anakin perdió el brazo y supo que era su culpa, más fuerte que cuando Satine murió en sus brazos, más fuerte que cuando perdió cincuenta clones en el lapso de veinte minutos porque tomó la decisión equivocada. Él llora, solloza y llora hasta que está hiperventilando, incapaz de respirar y su cabeza palpita con un dolor de cabeza por presión. Continúa llorando hasta que se acerca a Coruscant. 

El templo era más grande de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado. Obi-Wan se lo había contado todo cuando viajaron desde Tatooine, pero sus descripciones eran incomparables por su tamaño. Tenía espacio para cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera, incluida una cantina enorme de la que Obi-Wan prometió que siempre podría conseguir comida en cualquier momento sin tener que pagar créditos, que nunca volvería a pasar hambre. Anakin estaba muy emocionado con el hangar en el que habían aterrizado cuando llegaron por primera vez hace tres meses. Tan pronto como estuvo fuera de la nave estelar en la que habían viajado, casi estaba bailando sobre sus pies para correr y explorar todos los diferentes tipos de naves y deslizadores, para hacer a los mecánicos docenas de preguntas, pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad, Obi-Wan le dijo que los jóvenes estaban prohibidos en los hangares a menos que estuvieran acompañados por un Jedi mayor o estuvieran allí para recibir lecciones.

El lugar favorito de su Maestro en el Templo eran los jardines, y aunque Anakin admite que son bonitos, no hay barcos geniales allí. Obi-Wan se había deleitado mucho al mostrarle a Anakin los jardines, señalar qué áreas eran sus favoritas para mediar y darle lecciones sobre las diferentes especies de fauna, como de dónde venían y su historia. A su Maestro le gustaban las flores, eso era obvio, así que Anakin le había elegido una flor que Obi-Wan dijo que era de Kashyyyk, de donde venían los Wookies. A Anakin le gustaban los Wookies; había uno en sus clases llamado Toshk, él era el único otro joven que era amable con Anakin, y como su idioma no era el que les enseñarían en sus estudios, Obi-Wan lo había llevado a los archivos para descargar una guía al idioma en su datapad personal para que pudiera aprender a comunicarse mejor con su amigo. 

Anakin bosteza mientras marca el código de su habitación y la de Obi-Wan. Hoy habían sido todas lecciones prácticas, lo que significaba más esfuerzo físico del que estaba acostumbrado, por lo que estaba agotado, listo para comer algo y luego irse a la cama. Tal vez su Maestro le dejaría ignorar su tarea hoy. 

"Hola, Maestro", saluda mientras se quita las botas, Obi-Wan lo mira desde la cocina donde estaba revolviendo algo en la estufa. 

"Hola, padawan. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?" 

"Largo", se queja Anakin, abrazando a Obi-Wan por detrás, presionando su mejilla contra su espalda. Siente que su Maestro se pone rígido por un momento porque aparentemente, no era apropiado que un joven abrazara a su Maestro, pero Anakin pensó que era una tontería. Su Maestro se merecía un abrazo. 

Obi-Wan tararea después de un momento, soltando a Anakin y volviéndose hacia él, "Sí, sospecho que lo fue", responde, alborotando el cabello de Anakin, "Ve a ducharte mientras termino esto, ¿de acuerdo?" 

Anakin resopla pero asiente y se dirige a la más fresca. 

Cuando regresa, Obi-Wan está sentado a la mesa, con un cuenco humeante de pasta frente a él y otro en el lugar de Anakin. Se sienta y comienza a meterse la pasta en la boca. Obi-Wan no era muy buen cocinero, pero en Tatooine, todo lo que él y su madre comían eran raciones, así que para tener comidas calientes, ya sea que su Maestro cocinara mal la comida simple de la Cantina, lo apreciaba. 

"Más lento", le dice su Maestro con firmeza, y Anakin lo mira por encima de su cuenco, pero sonríe cuando Obi-Wan se acerca y coloca su trenza de padawan detrás de la oreja. Obi-Wan luego se inclina hacia atrás y mete la mano en su túnica, saca un pequeño sobre, y Anakin se enciende, "Esto llegó hoy de tu madre". 

Anakin burbujea de emoción mientras renuncia a la comida por la carta, la abre y desdobla el papel. El Consejo le había dicho a Anakin cuando fue aceptado en la Orden por primera vez que tendría que quitarse todos los apegos si iba a ser un Jedi, ya que los apegos estaban prohibidos por el Código. Aunque había estado de acuerdo, le rompía el corazón pensar que tendría que olvidar a su madre. Sin embargo, cuando él y su nuevo Maestro regresaron a sus habitaciones, Obi-Wan lo había sentado y le había explicado que ya había organizado con su madre que podrían intercambiar cartas cada pocas semanas para mantenerse en contacto. Obi-Wan le dijo que no esperaba que Anakin simplemente se olvidara de su madre ya que había sido criado por ella, a diferencia de los otros jóvenes del Templo que nunca habían conocido a sus padres; Anakin luego supo que era parte de la Orden con la que Obi-Wan no estaba de acuerdo. Las cartas llegaban cada dos o tres semanas al restaurante de Dex, el amigo de Obi-Wan, donde las recogía para que nadie en el Templo pensara que algo andaba mal. 

En la carta, su madre pregunta cómo es la vida en El Templo, responde a lo que había dicho en su carta anterior y le hace muchas preguntas. Ella le contó sobre el vestido nuevo que había comprado en los mercados y que alguien nuevo se mudó al lado y se estaban haciendo amigos. Era una carta simple, pero de todos modos hace que los ojos de Anakin se humedezcan, y Obi-Wan usa una servilleta para limpiar las lágrimas de sus mejillas. 

"Gracias, Maestro", murmura y vuelve a doblar el papel. 

"Por supuesto, querido", dice Obi-Wan, y luego señala el plato de pasta de Anakin, "Ahora come, y una vez que hayas hecho tu tarea, puedes escribirle a Shmi". 

Anakin gime mientras toma su tenedor, recordando su estómago vacío, "Vamos, Maestro, ¿no puedo saltarme la tarea?" casi suplica, mirando a Obi-Wan con ojos grandes y esperanzados.

"Absolutamente no", responde su Maestro, "Estás lo suficientemente atrasado ya que comienza tan tarde como lo has hecho. Tienes que trabajar tan duro como puedas ". 

Anakin lo maldice en voz baja en huttesse, sonriendo cuando Obi-Wan lo mira con el ceño fruncido. Obi-Wan estaba familiarizado con muchos idiomas, pero el huttesse no era uno de ellos hasta hace poco, cuando decidió convertirlo en el próximo idioma que aprendería dada la historia de Anakin, y que los hutts parecían ser un problema constante. dentro de la galaxia. Anakin sabía que Obi-Wan solo se había enseñado a sí mismo algunas frases básicas hasta ahora, y eso no incluía palabrotas. Había recibido un sermón cuando juró en Galáctico Básico frente a Obi-Wan, por lo que había recurrido a los huttes en su lugar.

Su Maestro lo mira un poco más, "Come, Ani", dice finalmente y regresa a su propia comida. 

*

"Anakin, deberías tocar antes de entrar en la habitación privada de alguien", dice Obi-Wan, sin levantar la vista de donde está sentado en su cama, con las piernas debajo de las mantas y los dedos tocando su datapad. 

"Lo siento, Maestro", responde Anakin y salta a la cama junto a su Maestro, algo más que Obi-Wan le había dicho que no era un comportamiento adecuado, pero que sin embargo no protestó abiertamente. Anakin extiende el par de páginas que había preparado para su madre: "Terminé mi carta y dibujo para mamá. ¿Puedes revisar la ortografía? " 

Obi-Wan deja el datapad y toma los papeles, el dibujo de Toshk de Anakin está encima; cuando su madre le dijo que no sabía cómo era un wookie en su última carta, decidió mostrarle: "No creo que a tu madre le importe tu ortografía", dice Obi-Wan, cogiendo un lápiz desde su mesita de noche. 

"Quiero que ella sepa que estoy aprendiendo", responde Anakin, recostándose contra el costado de su Amo para ver cómo él hacía algunas correcciones, "¿Puedo dormir aquí?" pregunta suavemente, poniendo sus manos en las sábanas con nerviosismo. Sabía que era una tontería y era demasiado mayor para no dormir en su propia cama, pero luchaba por dormir por la noche y eso le hacía extrañar mucho a su madre. Cuando extrañaba a su madre, estar cerca de Obi-Wan lo hacía sentir mejor. 

Su Maestro suspira y se queda callado por varios momentos antes de finalmente responder: "Está bien, pero esta es la última vez". 

Anakin asiente, acurrucándose más contra el costado de Obi-Wan y cerrando los ojos, sonriendo felizmente, "Está bien". 

Estaba lejos de ser la última vez que Anakin se durmió al lado de su Amo. 

Volando sobre El Templo, Obi-Wan pudo sentirlo, una firma de la Fuerza que intentaba desesperadamente ocultarse pero que fallaba en sus habilidades cuidadosamente entrenadas. No había hablado con nadie del Templo desde que viajó de Utapau a Mustafar cuando fue informado por un Windu muy débil, y luego Cody una vez que Windu colapsó, lo que había sucedido y que los Jedi iban a proceder con una evacuación a su ubicación de emergencia. Antes de la evacuación, el paradero del lugar de emergencia solo se reveló a los miembros del consejo y al maestro de guardería. Sin embargo, la base no le había sido informada a Anakin cuando fue puesto en el consejo por orden de Palpatine, simplemente porque todos tenían cosas más importantes en sus mentes. Está increíblemente agradecido de que ese haya sido el caso. 

A medida que se acerca al Templo, queda claro que definitivamente alguien se quedó atrás en la evacuación. Aunque está parcialmente oculta, la firma de la Fuerza es familiar; brillante y joven, irradia miedo y soledad. Obi-Wan no tiene ninguna duda de que es un jovencito. A pesar del dolor que lo recorre, las lágrimas manchan sus mejillas, su nariz está bloqueada con mocos, cambia los controles de su nave estelar para hacer un aterrizaje en el hangar; no puede dejar al niño desprotegido y vulnerable. 

También se da cuenta de que, dado que el plan de Anakin era fingir la muerte del Jedi, si Sidious descubría que uno todavía estaba vivo, incluso si era un niño, podría poner a Anakin en peligro. A pesar de los sentimientos actuales de Obi-Wan sobre Anakin y los eventos de las últimas horas, nunca podría poner a Anakin en peligro al hacer o dejar de hacer algo. Amaba demasiado a Anakin. 

Al salir del barco, encuentra el hangar abandonado; los barcos se dejan intactos, la carga parcialmente desempacada, el ocasional casco de clon perdido en el apuro de la evacuación. La mayoría de las naves todavía estaban en el hangar, y Obi-Wan elogia en silencio a quien haya realizado la evacuación. Quien lo hizo estaba tratando de proteger a Anakin cumpliendo con el plan de Anakin, fingiendo la matanza de los Jedi, no simplemente evacuándolos, dejando las naves atrás y Obi-Wan tiene que asumir, llevando los túneles subterráneos al búnker que cumplía con el alusión a que Anakin había hecho lo que le habían ordenado, y que él y sus clones habían transportado sus cuerpos a Mustafar. Obi-Wan estaba seguro de que era Rex; Rex tenía una lealtad inigualable a su general y haría todo lo posible para proteger su vida. Obi-Wan siente una inmensa gratitud por el Capitán. 

Obi-Wan abandona el hangar, buscando dentro de la Fuerza para encontrar al niño; ya no están intentando ocultar su firma, sin duda son capaces de sentir la presencia de Obi-Wan y reconocerlo dentro de la Fuerza como un compañero Jedi. Se abre camino a lo largo de los pasillos rápidamente, sabiendo que no es seguro para él estar aquí a pesar de que parece que fue el único Jedi que Darth Sidious le concedió a Anakin de sobra. El templo está inquietantemente silencioso, silencioso excepto por el sonido de sus botas en el piso, y luego, un traqueteo silencioso de un armario de almacenamiento más adelante, y se apresura hacia él, viendo que la puerta se abre una pequeña rendija una vez que se acerca. 

\- Hola - dice en voz baja -. Soy el maestro Obi-Wan Kenobi. Estoy aquí para ayudarte - efectivamente, una pequeña oreja verde, seguida de una cabeza, se asoma desde detrás de la puerta de acero. Obi-wan sonríe suavemente con alivio por su descubrimiento; después de todo, era uno de los jóvenes más prometedores -. Hola, Grogu - saluda, y la criatura se desliza fuera del armario de almacenamiento y camina hacia él. Obi-Wan lo levanta y lo sostiene en el hueco de su brazo, el niño, aunque de la misma edad que Anakin, era considerado un bebé en su especie y era demasiado joven para hablar y apenas estaba aprendiendo a comunicarse a través de la Fuerza, por lo que Obi-Wan no puede descubrir cómo lo dejaron atrás, pero ahora no importa. Obi-Wan lo tiene; está a salvo.

Obi-Wan se apresura a regresar a la percha y, después de un momento de pensarlo, abandona su nave estelar y se sube a un pequeño deslizador, sentando a Grogu en su regazo mientras lo enciende. Los deslizadores de este tipo no tenían sistemas de rastreo y navegación, lo que significa que Anakin no podía rastrearlo, y aunque la nave de Obi-Wan no se habría visto fuera de lugar en el tráfico de Coruscant, un deslizador pasaría aún más desapercibido. Obi-Wan necesitaba llegar a la base lo antes posible; conocía a Anakin, el hombre ya tendría gente buscándolo. La base había sido construida con la capacidad de ocultar las firmas de los sensibles a la Fuerza de la detección fuera de la base. Obi-Wan no entendía muy bien cómo se hacía, dado que se desarrolló hace cientos de años atrás.

La mano en forma de garra de Grogu está acurrucada en la túnica de Obi-Wan, su cabecita descansando contra su estómago; miedo y confusión que irradian de la pequeña criatura. Obi-Wan apoya una mano en la cabeza de la cosa diminuta, pasando los dedos por los finos pelos blancos para calmarlo, rápidamente se da cuenta de que es lo que le hace a Anakin y casi se detiene antes de que Grogu haga un ruido de satisfacción y se enrosque más contra él, así que Obi -Wan se traga el nudo en la garganta y continúa. Siempre le había fascinado la especie de Yoda, el Maestro tenía más de ochocientos años y potencialmente doscientos más de vida, y Grogu tenía veintidós años pero aún era un bebé. Obi-Wan aprovechó cualquier oportunidad que pudo para obtener información del Maestro Yoda sobre su especie secreta. 

Media hora más tarde, Obi-Wan había volado al otro lado de Coruscant y llegó a la ubicación de la base, escondiendo el deslizador y metiendo a un Grogu dormido en su túnica antes de entrar en una de las fábricas abandonadas. La gran puerta se cierra detrás de él cuando se encuentra con dos soldados clon apuntándole con blásters antes de que lo reconozcan y expresen su alivio por su regreso sano y salvo, usando sus comunicaciones para anunciarlo a los demás. Obi-Wan les agradece, les dice la ubicación del deslizador y sigue las instrucciones hacia el ascensor oculto que lo llevaría a cientos de metros bajo tierra.

Los dormitorios de la base están en el nivel inferior, debajo del pequeño hangar, para brindar la mejor oportunidad de una evacuación exitosa si alguna vez se encuentra la base. El hangar solo contenía algunas naves estelares y deslizadores, no lo suficiente para todos, y seguía un túnel recto que finalmente emergía de la ladera de una montaña en el bosque. Los dormitorios eran abarrotados y deprimentes, solo una gran habitación llena de filas y filas de literas de tres colchones, excepto en el rincón más alejado, que tenía varias cunas. 

La cama de Obi-Wan estaba casi muerta en el medio de la gran habitación, y era abrumador estar en un espacio demasiado pequeño para tanta gente, todas sus firmas de la Fuerza difuminadas juntas. Obi-Wan está en una de las literas de arriba, por lo que mira el techo de concreto a solo unos metros de su cara, trazando las grietas con los ojos, sintiendo su pecho subir y bajar con cada respiración bajo sus manos. Está agotado, tiene los párpados pesados y las extremidades doloridas, pero se había estado resistiendo a dormir, no quería ver lo que sabía que aparecería detrás de sus ojos una vez que perdiera el conocimiento. 

Se queda ahí durante horas, escuchando los sonidos de los ronquidos de sus compañeros Jedi y las conversaciones ocasionales durante el sueño hasta que su mente cansada finalmente cede al tirón del sueño y pierde el conocimiento. Sueña con Anakin cuando era joven, cuando Obi-Wan le estaba enseñando por primera vez a usar un sable de luz y el joven accidentalmente dejó que su sable de entrenamiento se le resbalara de la mano después de un golpe y voló a través de la habitación, y Anakin se rió. para cubrir su vergüenza, pero sus mejillas rosadas lo habían delatado. La vida era mucho más pacífica cuando Anakin aún era un niño.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Ahora, ahora, querido muchacho -dice Sidious, ahuecando la mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Anakin, casi la curva de su trasero, y lo lleva fuera del hangar. Anakin puede escuchar a su Teniente ladrando órdenes al resto de los Clones -. Kenobi vendrá. Desplegaré a mi mejor gente para comenzar a rastrearlo a primera hora de la mañana.

Anakin asiente, apenas escuchando, pero consciente de la fragilidad de su nueva dinámica, de la facilidad con la que Sidious podría simplemente retirar su promesa ahora que Anakin no tenía a dónde ir de todos modos, responde rápidamente: -. Gracias, Maestro.

Es la mitad de la noche, las primeras horas de la mañana. Coruscant está bañado por la oscuridad, el tráfico se ha ralentizado; la ciudad está en silencio; solo tenía sentido si la noticia de la evacuación de los Jedi y el comienzo de Sidious de convertirse en Emperador no se hubiera hecho pública todavía. Sidious procede a confirmar sus pensamientos mientras camina por los pasillos del Palacio -. Debes estar exhausto después de todo lo que has hecho por mí esta noche, Darth Vader - dice, y Anakin resiste la tentación de estremecerse ante su nuevo nombre -. Tengo alojamiento para ti aquí hasta que podamos organizar tu propio edificio personal. Eres libre de descansar, no necesitaré tu ayuda mañana, será un lío de política, eso es todo.

Que paso en un ascensor, y Sidious arrugado selecciona dedo el 12 º piso. Anakin había estado en el Palacio unas cuantas veces antes, cuando Sidious había querido verlo fuera del horario comercial del edificio del Senado, o quería más privacidad. Tenía un conocimiento básico del diseño del edificio, pero después de descubrir que Sidious era el Lord Sith, sabía que no tenía absolutamente ningún entendimiento de lo que realmente mentía dentro de los muros del Palacio.

\- Gracias, Maestro - repite Anakin, incapaz de formar otras palabras cuando se da cuenta de que Sidious tenía razón; estaba absolutamente exhausto, sus párpados eran casi imposiblemente pesados para mantener abiertos, sus piernas estaban débiles y sus manos temblaban donde asomaban por su túnica demasiado larga. Su sable de luz ardía contra su cadera, consciente de los oscuros actos que acababa de cometer contra los líderes separatistas.

El ascensor suena y salen. Lo lleva por otro pasillo hasta que llegan a una puerta blindada, Sidious marca un código mientras lo repite en voz alta y luego hace pasar a Anakin al interior. Sus ojos se abren un poco ante la apariencia de la habitación; es más grande que su habitación y la de Obi-Wan en el Templo, pero la cocina es mucho más pequeña; un refrigerador y microondas con una pequeña cantidad de espacio en el mostrador. El suelo es de mármol oscuro y las paredes están decoradas con papel pintado rojo. Todo es una habitación.

\- Descansa, mi joven aprendiz - dice Sidious mientras Anakin mira alrededor de la habitación, el peso de su mano abandona su espalda y en su lugar agarra su hombro y aprieta, Anakin se tensa mientras se resiste a retroceder para alejarse del toque, pero Sidious se aleja rápidamente. partiendo hacia la puerta de su nuevo alojamiento -. Oh - comienza, girandose de nuevo -. No se te verá públicamente mañana. Ahora eres Darth Vader, Anakin Skywalker murió con el resto de los Jedi. Tu antigua identidad seguirá siendo desconocida para el público; los resultados de conocer tu historia con los Jedi son impredecibles.

Anakin asiente, preguntándose si debería inclinarse ante el anciano -. Sí, Maestro. Lo que quieras.

Sidious sonríe, su rostro derretido y arrugado se contorsiona inquietantemente; es casi difícil de mirar -. Bien, Vader. Ahora descansa.

Anakin asiente y Sidious desaparece de la habitación, la puerta se cierra detrás de él mientras Anakin deja escapar un profundo suspiro. Rápidamente se quita la túnica, dejándola caer al suelo frío cuando ve una puerta a unos pocos metros al lado de la cama increíblemente acogedora. Encuentra un poco más fresco y se apresura a subir al sónico, disfrutando de la sensación de sudor y los rastros de arena negra Mustafar que se levantan de su cuerpo.

Ha terminado en minutos, sin molestarse en volver a vestirse o cepillarse los dientes, se dirige a la gran cama, retira el edredón de seda oscura y se mete debajo de él. Cae en un sueño inquieto en cuestión de segundos.

Obi-Wan no se sentía como si perteneciera a la base con los otros Jedi. No era como si el resto de los Jedi lo estuviera alejando, el único que le había mirado de reojo había sido Windu, pero Obi-Wan no se ofendió demasiado dado que el hombre estaba 'malhumorado' como había dicho uno de los jóvenes desde que perdió el brazo; especialmente porque la base no tenía las instalaciones para proporcionarle una prótesis.

El sentimiento de no pertenecer era que no merecía estar en la base; él fue el motivo de la caída de Anakin y, por tanto, el ascenso de Sidious. Obi-Wan se había permitido disfrutar de Anakin y su relación; Obi-Wan era un Maestro Jedi, más en armonía con la Fuerza que Anakin, más disciplinado, sus emociones más controladas, pero había cedido a las tentaciones; lujuria por el cuerpo de Anakin y anhelo de su amor. Ahora, se conocen las consecuencias de su apego mutuo; se volvería hacia el lado oscuro para salvar a Obi-Wan de lo que había descrito en sus sueños como una "muerte dolorosa y brutal". Mientras que a los Jedi a menudo se les enseñaba que convertirse en uno con la Fuerza era un honor, Obi-Wan no sería tan ignorante como para admitir que no le importaba si vivía o moría, porque sí le importaba; quería vivir. Quería ver el final de las Guerras Clon, una galaxia en paz, para ver la Orden Jedi cambiar para mejor y, sobre todo, había querido un futuro con Anakin. Sin embargo, a pesar de su deseo de vivir, nunca desearía ser salvado por el lado oscuro.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que se descubrió que el Canciller Palpatine era el Lord Sith, y pocos días después de que esencialmente derrocara, el Senado anunció públicamente el turno de la República al Imperio, y él, su Emperador. Había sido un caos general desde entonces cuando sus soldados aplicaron nuevas leyes e intentó silenciar el clamor del público contra la "matanza" de los Jedi y el nuevo gobierno de Sidious; la galaxia entera parecía entender que Sidious traería devastación.

Una semana después de la primera transmisión, el rostro de Obi-Wan junto con el de los otros Jedi que no habían estado en el Templo, habían sido pegados sobre la holonet con una declaración que anunciaba que eran buscados por el Imperio y que aquellos con información serían arrestados y castigados si se descubre que lo ocultan. También se sospechaba que se habían puesto recompensas por sus cabezas. Plo Koon y Aayla Secura habían estado en contacto y habían logrado reunirse y llegarían a la base tan pronto como pudieran, pero Ki-Adi-Mundi había sido encontrado y capturado; no se ha revelado si fue asesinado o no. No habían tenido noticias de nadie más. Obi-Wan sabía que si lo capturaban, no lo matarían, después de todo, su supervivencia era la recompensa de Anakin por comprometerse con Darth Sidious. Le hizo sentirse mal.

La primera aparición pública de Anakin como Darth Vader había sido hace solo unos días. Sidious estaba sentado en el trono con Anakin a su lado, vestido con una larga túnica negra, una placa de metal sobre el pecho y un casco que cubría completamente su rostro. Sidious lo había presentado como su aprendiz que actuaría junto a él en la aplicación de nuevas políticas dentro de la galaxia y lideraba la búsqueda de los Jedi restantes. No se había mencionado la identidad anterior de Anakin, o su pasado como Jedi, por lo que se podía suponer que Sidious había decidido, o Anakin había solicitado, que su identidad permanecía en secreto.

Sin duda, era Anakin debajo de esas túnicas; toda la base se había quedado en silencio, como siempre hacía cada vez que había una transmisión, pero todos los ojos finalmente se volvieron para mirar a Obi-Wan con lástima. Era la primera vez que Obi-Wan veía a Anakin desde Mustafar, y ver a su compañero así, escondido y al lado de un Sith, había aplastado a Obi-Wan. Todo lo que quería hacer era bajar sus escudos y llegar a Anakin; para preguntarle si estaba bien, si Sidious lo había lastimado. Aunque no podía; llegar a Anakin correría el riesgo de dejar que la ubicación de la base se deslice.

Obi-Wan se había levantado donde estaba sentado con Cody, Yoda y Mace, y salió de la Cafetería. La mirada de la Orden había estado sobre él, todos podían sentir el caos de su firma de la Fuerza, ya que estaba demasiado distraído para molestarse en ocultarlo.

Había una pequeña área de meditación en la base y Obi-Wan se dirigió hacia allí, cerrando la puerta del bláster detrás de él. Era un lugar terrible para mediar, cientos de metros bajo tierra, todos los muros y piso de concreto. Las esteras de meditación eran viejas y estaban guardadas, demasiado firmes para ser cómodas. No había ventanas, y realmente solo los Maestros y los Caballeros más avanzados pudieron conectarse adecuadamente con la fuerza y meditar. El entrenamiento de los jóvenes se había suspendido y Yoda estaba haciendo un trabajo terrible al ocultar que estaba preocupado por la interrupción de su desarrollo, que retrasaría su capacidad para convertirse en padawans. Los Maestros todavía enseñaban a los padawans, pero no correctamente; sin misiones o conexión adecuada con la Fuerza, no pudieron hacer mucho más que entrenar o recibir lecciones en los hangares.

Obi-Wan se sienta en una colchoneta, cruza las rodillas, pero no intenta meditar. Simplemente se sienta y reflexiona sobre la idea de que al permanecer en la base ponía en peligro a todos. Sabía que Anakin lo estaría buscando, sin descanso, porque Obi-Wan sabía cuánto lo amaba Anakin, había podido sentirlo a través de su vínculo, y en las últimas semanas, Anakin había demostrado lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer para proteger a Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan sabía que debía alejarse de la base para proteger la Orden. Anakin no podría fingir la matanza de los Jedi por segunda vez si Sidious descubriera que, de hecho, estaban vivos y supiera su ubicación. Obi-Wan solo podía imaginar la devastación en la Fuerza, lo vacío que se sentiría si la Orden fuera abolida, como lo hacía ahora con sus firmas ocultas, excepto que no habría esperanza de que regresaran.

Anakin se despierta con un golpe persistente en su puerta. Resuena alrededor de las cámaras, rebotando en las paredes y perturbando el primer sueño tranquilo en el que había logrado caer. No había dormido bien desde Mustafar en absoluto, estaba demasiado nervioso para quedarse dormido la mayor parte del tiempo, pero siempre que lo hacía, a menudo estaba plagado de las mismas visiones de la muerte de Obi-Wan. Fue agotador, estaba corriendo entre humos y caff. 

Gime mientras se sienta y el edredón de seda se acumula alrededor de sus caderas. Grita a quienquiera que esté detrás de la puerta que viene, y se levanta de la cama, se pone una bata para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo antes de abrir la puerta. Con la cara torcida por la molestia, se encontró con un clon de su pelotón, y Anakin le recordó cuánto odia que los clones de Sidious no usen nombres porque no podría recitar la designación del clon frente a él si su vida dependiera de eso.

\- Es la mitad de la noche - sisea Anakin, frotándose los ojos y resistiendo el impulso de bostezar.

\- Señor - comienza el soldado, saludándolo -. Egeneral Kenobi ha sido localizado y capturado por el teniente. Está siendo colocado en las celdas mientras hablamos.

Anakin se resiste por un segundo, luego regresa a su habitación, agarrando la muñeca del soldado para traerlo con él -. ¿Está bien? -pregunta mientras se quita la bata y saca la ropa de su armario para cambiarse, casi cayéndose de bruces en su desesperación mientras se subía los pantalones por la pierna.

— Parece serlo, señor. Hubo un altercado con los policías que lo detuvieron, pero me han dicho que solo tiene heridas leves - responde, y suena nervioso; recordando claramente la orden de Anakin de Mustafar de que Obi-Wan no sería lastimado bajo ninguna circunstancia.

\- ¿Dónde fue encontrado? ¿Estaba solo? - Anakin pregunta desde donde está sentado en el borde de su cama, poniéndose las botas y atándolo rápidamente. No se molesta con el uniforme completo y la armadura que Sidious le había preparado; era medianoche y, después de todo, no lo verían públicamente. El soldado está parado a un lado, inquieto con torpeza, y Anakin se da cuenta de que probablemente le habían enseñado que era inapropiado que estuviera en las habitaciones privadas de Anakin.

-En los niveles inferiores. Estaba reunido con el senador Organa, quien también fue arrestado por resistirse a la captura del general. Creemos que fueron solo ellos dos. El teniente está ahora con el senador si quiere un informe.

Después de recoger su sable de luz y sujetarlo a su cinturón, Anakin y el soldado abandonan sus habitaciones y entran al ascensor, el soldado selecciona el nivel del sótano. Anakin se da cuenta de que nunca antes había estado en el sótano del Palacio, ni había prestado mucha atención al hecho de que había uno; sin embargo, no le sorprende en absoluto que haya celdas allí, y se pregunta quién tenía Sidious allí, incluso antes de convertirse en Emperador.

El ascensor suena después de unos momentos, y salen, solo para entrar en otro unos momentos después, excepto que este ascensor solo tiene cinco opciones de nivel; sótano, hasta cuatro negativos. El soldado presiona el nivel más bajo y vuelven a salir.

Al salir del segundo ascensor, se encuentran con una gran puerta blindada custodiada por dos guardias con trajes, ambos sosteniendo desintegradores en el pecho. Anakin frunce el ceño cuando no se mueven para dejarlos pasar, y el soldado se aclara la garganta y se inclina más hacia Anakin -. No pueden simplemente dejarnos pasar, tienen que ser ordenados por ciertas autoridades, a las que usted pertenece, señor. —Le dice en voz baja, todavía inquieto y Anakin puede decir por su rostro y comportamiento que es brillante. Anakin quiere saber su nombre.

\- Pasemos de inmediato - ordena Anakin. Los guardias se hacen a un lado, el de la izquierda escribe un código en el teclado al lado de la puerta del bláster, y se silba y se abre deslizándose segundos después.

Anakin y el soldado entran a un gran espacio abierto. Tanto a la izquierda como a la derecha hay puertas blindadas a lo largo del espacio, un guardia estacionado en cada una, un total de veinte guardias. Las puertas blindadas tienen una etiqueta encima, y Anakin lee la más cercana; cero a quince. Se horroriza cuando se da cuenta de que eso equivale a trescientas celdas; no son solo unas pocas celdas, es una pequeña prisión. Tiene que ser algo que Sidious hizo en secreto, no había forma de que a un canciller se le hubiera permitido tener una prisión privada en el Palacio.

Salió de su conmoción cuando el policía habló y comenzó a caminar hacia adelante -. Me dijeron que estaría en uno-cinco-dos.

Anakin corre hacia adelante hasta que encuentra la puerta blindada con la etiqueta debajo del número y ordena al guardia que abra la puerta y luego la atraviesa. Patina hasta detenerse cuando llega a la celda de Obi-Wan, mirando a través de lo que debe ser un vidrio unidireccional dado que Obi-Wan está frente a él, pero aparentemente no reacciona a su presencia. Anakin deja escapar un suspiro al ver al hombre mayor, observando su aspecto desaliñado y la sangre manchada por su mejilla. Se ve agotado, los ojos pesados mientras mira hacia adelante, esperando. La túnica de Obi-Wan se ha quitado, dejándolo en pantalones y una túnica interior que revela el Collar de Supresión de la Fuerza alrededor de su cuello. Anakin casi se estremece al verlo; se había puesto uno unas cuantas veces cuando las misiones habían salido mal y lo habían hecho prisionero durante un período de tiempo, y recuerda lo horrible que era.

Anakin traga saliva con dificultad -. Ve a buscarme un medpac - le dice al soldado, y escucha sus pasos caminando por el pasillo segundos después. Anakin presiona el botón que abre la puerta blindada.

La cabeza de Obi-Wan se mueve bruscamente para mirarlo mientras entra -. Anakin - dice entrecortadamente, levantándose del banco de metal en el que estaba sentado mientras su rostro se tuerce de ira -. ¿O tengo que llamarte Lord Vader ahora? - pregunta, y suena dolido por la pregunta.

Anakin niega con la cabeza y la puerta blindada se cierra detrás de él. —No. Puedes llamarme Anakin - murmura -. Por favor - agrega un segundo después. Obi-Wan lo mira fijamente, con los puños apretados y Anakin da un paso adelante cuando se da cuenta de que está esposado, pero Obi-Wan da un paso atrás en respuesta -. Déjame quitártelas.

Obi-Wan se mira las manos, como si hubiera olvidado que las esposas estaban allí, y no se aleja de nuevo cuando Anakin se acerca para inspeccionarlas, sosteniendo gentilmente las muñecas de Obi-Wan y saboreando el calor de su piel. Las esposas son del mismo tipo que las que se usan en las prisiones galácticas, desbloqueables por un escáner que definitivamente no tiene, pero los guardias deberían tener uno.

\- Necesitan un escáner. Uno de mis soldados acaba de ir a buscar un medpac, le pediré el escáner cuando regrese - le dice al hombre mayor, decepcionado de que no pudo aliviar su malestar de inmediato.

Obi-Wan asiente y rápidamente se aleja de él; Las manos de Anakin cuelgan a su lado en señal de derrota.

\- ¿Qué se le hará al senador Organa?

\- No lo sé. El Maestro podría querer castigarlo ya que ocultar información sobre los Jedi restantes es ilegal. No sé si lo han trasladado a una celda todavía, o si ya lo han llevado para interrogarlo - responde Anakin, con los ojos fijos en el parpadeo de la luz de la celda antes de escuchar a Obi-Wan inhalar profundamente. Mirando al Jedi, está sorprendido por lo repentinamente enfurecido que se ve -. Obi-Wan-

\- No te atrevas a llamarlo Maestro delante de mí - sisea, su voz es tan aterradora y autoritaria que Anakin deja caer la cabeza mientras sus manos comienzan a temblar. Obi-Wan rara vez soltaba palabrotas fuera de sus actividades íntimas, por lo que a Anakin siempre le ponía nervioso oírlo maldecir en otras situaciones, por lo general significaba que estaba absolutamente lívido.

\- Lo siento, Obi-Wan - responde, su voz apenas un susurro. Suena como un Padawan asustado de nuevo a punto de recibir una reprimenda por ir en contra de las órdenes de Obi-Wan -. No quise molestarte.

Obi-Wan resopla con sarcasmo -. ¿Cómo es posible que no esté molesto en este momento? - gruñe -. Me han encarcelado por orden de mi antiguo padawan.

\- Sigo siendo su Padawan, Maestro, siempre lo seré - dice Anakin débilmente -. Eso es lo que siempre me ha dicho.

\- Eso fue hasta que tomaste un nuevo Maestro - ladra Obi-Wan.

\- Obi-Wan, te dije que no tenía otra opción.

-¡Oh, no empieces de nuevo!

Antes de que puedan repetir la discusión que habían tenido sobre Mustafar, la puerta blindada se abre con un silbido y aparece el soldado de Anakin. Se ve nervioso como siempre, probablemente después de haberlos visto discutir a través de la ventana -. Uuh, su medpac, señor - dice y torpemente lo sostiene, los ojos parpadeando entre los dos.

\- Gracias - dice Anakin y lo toma -. Ahora, por favor, ve a buscar un escáner de uno de los guardias para que pueda soltar sus esposas.

\- Es posible que no se les permita hacer eso, señor.

\- Diles que yo lo ordené. Si todavía no me lo entregan, tráemelo.

\- Sí, señor - responde, y luego se apresura por el pasillo después de cerrar la puerta blindada.

\- Está fresco - dice Obi-Wan en voz baja mientras la puerta se cierra, su ira de hace unos momentos parece haberse disipado.

Anakin asiente y se mueve para sentarse en el banco de metal, indicándole a Obi-Wan que se una a él mientras abre el medpac. Duda por unos momentos, pero finalmente se sienta, un pie de espacio entre ellos.

\- ¿Duele? - Anakin pregunta mientras se limpia suavemente la sangre de la cara, y rápidamente encuentra que la fuente es un corte en la frente.

\- He tenido cosas mucho peores.

\- Eso no significa que las cosas menores no duelan - resopla Anakin, dejando el paño sucio y agarrando otro -. Quiero que te revise un sanador por la mañana.

-Soy tu prisionero, puedes hacer lo que desees conmigo - suspira Obi-Wan, finalmente moviendo sus ojos para mirar a los de Anakin en lugar de a la pared detrás de él.

Anakin va a discutir, pero sabe que es técnicamente cierto. Había capturado a Obi-Wan contra su voluntad, a pesar de sus buenas intenciones, por lo que, hasta cierto punto, tenía cautivo a Obi-Wan.

-No serás como un prisionero aquí, Obi-Wan - responde, decidiendo no negar lo que había dicho -. No te mantendrán aquí abajo. Tendrás tu propia habitación si no quieres estar en la mía. Pronto podrás moverte por el Palacio como desees, solo con un guardia hasta que sepa que no intentarás escapar; No creo que puedas de todos modos, hay tanta seguridad en este lugar.

Obi-Wan suspira pesadamente y sorprendentemente, no se opone -. Soy la única excepción de los Jedi, ¿no? Ordenará la muerte de los demás uns vez encontrados.

\- Me comprometí con Sidious a cambio de tu supervivencia, así que es un hecho que no te pasará nada - responde Anakin, y se detiene antes de recordarle a Obi-Wan que fue él quien permitió que los Jedi evacuaran. No le sorprendería saber que había cámaras o dispositivos de audio al menos dentro de las celdas -. El Maestro Ki-Adi-Mundi todavía está vivo. Está siendo interrogado por la ubicación de los otros Jedi.

Obi-Wan parece genuinamente sorprendido por eso, pero se recupera rápidamente -. ¿Interrogado usando qué métodos?

\- No lo sé. No he estado involucrado con él desde su captura - responde Anakin, dejando caer el segundo paño sucio ahora que la cara de Obi-Wan está limpia de sangre, la gran herida en su frente ahora completamente visible. Luego recoge una toallita alcohólica y vuelve a mirar a Obi-Wan a los ojos -. Esto va a doler - advierte, continuando cuando Obi-Wan asiente, pero aún sintiendo una punzada de culpa cuando Obi-Wan hace una mueca ante la sensación del alcohol en el corte -. Lo siento.

Obi-Wan suspira aliviado una vez que Anakin pone un parche en la herida y cierra el medpac -. Gracias.

Anakin sonríe suavemente, comenzando a relajarse ahora que Obi-Wan parecía haber olvidado su enojo -. Por supuesto. Mi trabajo es cuidarte - le dice, y luego se congela sorprendido cuando Obi-Wan se inclina hacia adelante y deja caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Anakin, sus manos esposadas se mueven para descansar en el regazo de Anakin en lugar del suyo -. ¿Maestro?

\- Te he echado de menos, Anakin - murmura Obi-Wan, su voz amortiguada por el material de la túnica de Anakin -. Ha sido un mes muy difícil sin ti.

Anakin duda por un momento, pero coloca sus manos en la espalda de Obi-Wan -. Hemos estado separados mucho más que un mes antes.

\- Esto es muy diferente, y lo sabes - responde Obi-Wan, casi acariciando el cuello de Anakin.

Anakin suspira y besa la parte superior de la cabeza de su Maestro -. Sí, lo sé. Lo siento, Obi-Wan. Te amo tanto. Ha sido insoportable.

Obi-Wan suspira, casi contento, y luego retrocede, mirándolo con ojos azules llorosos. Simplemente lo mira, y Anakin no puede pensar en nada que decir, por lo que caen en silencio, con Anakin rozando suavemente su pulgar sobre la muñeca de Obi-Wan, y el hombre mayor luciendo cada vez más cansado con cada momento que pasa.

Ambos estaban tan fascinados con estar en presencia del otro que no se dieron cuenta de que el soldado había llegado de nuevo hasta que se aclaró la garganta en voz alta. Ambos salen de él, y Anakin acepta el escáner que le ofrece, usándolo para desbloquear las esposas de Obi-Wan, y se las pasa al soldado también mientras el Jedi frota las marcas rojas en su piel.

-Los guardias dejaron en claro señor que les gustaría que nos fuéramos. Estamos rompiendo el protocolo al estar aquí a esta hora, dijeron. Lord Sidious puede castigarlos por ello - dice el soldado. Cualquier entrenamiento y acondicionamiento que tuvieran los clones de Sidious que los hiciera más despiadados y mucho menos propensos a la emoción y la personalidad que aquellos que lucharon en la Guerra, claramente no había tenido el efecto adecuado en este clon, porque él, no en tantas palabras, había solo le pidió a Anakin que se fuera para que sus compañeros Clones no enfrentaran el castigo. Anakin se alegró por ello, le recordaba a Rex, Jesse, Fox o Kix. Los extrañaba; esperaba que estuvieran a salvo.

Anakin decide respetar los deseos del soldado y se pone de pie -. Tendrás que quedarte aquí esta noche, pero hablaré con Sidious por la mañana - le dice Anakin a Obi-Wan, y él asiente mientras su rostro se contrae como si se estuviera resistiendo a un bostezo.

Cuando Anakin se inclina y presiona sus labios contra la parte superior de la cabeza de Obi-Wan, el hombre mayor no protesta. Salir de la celda y luego encerrar a Obi-Wan en el interior se siente increíblemente mal, su estómago casi se revuelve.

Se queda unos momentos, mirando a Obi-Wan a través de la ventana unidireccional. Observa cómo se frota la cara con las manos y hace una mueca cuando toca accidentalmente el parche. Una vez que Obi-Wan se pone de pie y se mueve hacia el pequeño baño de acero en la esquina de la celda es cuando Anakin realmente se va, sabiendo que estaba mal ver a Obi-Wan en un momento privado sin su permiso.

Cuando llega al final del pasillo, Anakin se acerca al guardia al pasillo de Obi-Wan y le tiende las esposas que le había quitado al soldado -. Gracias por su paciencia - dice y sin querer suena más sarcástico que genuino. El guardia se los lleva sin decir una palabra.

El soldado acompaña a Anakin de regreso a sus habitaciones, indicando que era solo una precaución en caso de que alguien hubiera seguido a Obi-Wan al Palacio. Anakin no discutió.

La puerta de las habitaciones de Anakin está abierta y el soldado está a medio camino de regreso al ascensor cuando Anakin se dio la vuelta y se dio la vuelta -. Hey - gritó, y el soldado se detuvo de inmediato y se volvió para mirarlo de nuevo.

\- ¿Sí, señor?

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - Anakin pregunta -. No es su número de designación, su nombre. Sé que te dieron uno, que probablemente todos tengan. Si temes ser castigado por mí por usarlos, no lo serás. Si Sidious tiene algún problema, me ocuparé de ello. ¿Porfavor dime tu nombre?

Él se resiste por unos segundos, la boca se abre y se cierra antes de aclararse la garganta -. Axel, señor - finalmente murmura, incapaz de encontrar la mirada de Anakin, en lugar de mirar sus botas.

\- Axel - repite Anakin, una sonrisa se extiende por sus labios, y sabiendo que compartió alojamiento con el resto del Pelotón de Anakin dice -. Hazle saber al resto de los chicos que me gustaría saber sus nombres también, si son compartir cómodo. Buenas noches, Axel.

Es pequeña, y Anakin casi lo pierde, pero una sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Axel antes de asentir y luego se apresura a regresar hacia el ascensor. Anakin sonríe para sí mismo mientras entra a su habitación y comienza a quitarse la ropa, finalmente colapsando en su cama, aliviado de saber dónde está Obi-Wan.

Anakin acepta cortésmente la taza de té que el sirviente le da a pesar de su disgusto por las cosas, siempre teniendo mucho más café preferido. La única vez que bebió té fue para complacer a Obi-Wan o en misiones cuando era una construcción social común y era de mala educación rechazarlo. Incluso solía rechazarlo de Sidious cuando lo visitaba en el Palacio o en su oficina en el Edificio del Senado, pero desde que se dio cuenta de lo que era el hombre mayor y se comprometió con él, Anakin sintió que tenía que hacerlo. caminar sobre cáscaras de huevo a su alrededor. Estaba aterrorizado de hacer algo mal que hiciera que Sidious incumpliera su palabra de salvar a Obi-Wan.

\- Fue una muy buena noticia despertar y saber que habían encontrado a Obi-Wan - dice Sidious, recostándose en su lujosa silla y bebiendo su té -. ¿Supongo que lo viste anoche?

\- Si señor. Estuve con él un rato antes de decidir que era mejor que descansara un poco. Hubo un altercado menor durante su captura - le dice Anakin, resistiendo el impulso de encogerse mientras traga un bocado de té. Era mucho más fuerte de lo que Obi-Wan alguna vez le había hecho.

\- Me sorprendió que no lo llevaras de regreso a tu habitación- respondió Sidious, mirándolo con atención, la piel sobre sus ojos tan derretida que casi se cae sobre ellos. De repente le recuerda a Anakin el personaje de una película de terror que Ahsoka le había hecho ver con ella en el cine años atrás.

\- Lo quiero fuera de las celdas, pero no creo que quiera compartir mis habitaciones todavía, Maestro - responde Anakin, con la lengua picando con la necesidad de preguntar por qué Sidious tenía una pequeña prisión debajo del palacio, y por qué tantas celdas estaban llenas. ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Sabía la gente que ahí es donde estaban? ¿Estaban simplemente listados en algún lugar como personas desaparecidas?

Sidious tararea, ignorante de las curiosidades de Anakin, sin parecer molesto en absoluto que Anakin haya descubierto su prisión. Anakin se recuerda a sí mismo que es un aprendiz Sith, por supuesto que a Sidious no le molestaría, se suponía que Anakin estaba bien con cosas corruptas como una prisión secreta.

\- ¿Todavía está siendo difícil entonces? - pregunta Sidious.

\- Necesita más tiempo - responde Anakin, recordándose a sí mismo que debe seguir trabajando gradualmente en su té. Adivina que al menos la mitad de la taza sería una cantidad aceptable para beber antes de dejarla -. Todavía no puede perdonarme - es doloroso decirlo, pero sabe que es la verdad. El breve afecto que había recibido de Obi-Wan horas atrás no sería algo constante; el hombre todavía estaba indudablemente furioso, pero había tenido un momento de debilidad probablemente causado por el alivio de volver a ver a Anakin.

\- Muy bien entonces. En algún lugar con más seguridad que sus habitaciones tampoco haría ningún daño. Yo me ocuparé de eso - Sidious arrastra las palabras -. Haré que lo trasladen de las celdas al final del día. Primero me gustaría hablar con él, ver si puedo reunir información sobre Plo Koon y Aayla Secura. Todavía siguen siendo amenazas importantes.

La mano de Anakin se congela donde estaba llevando la taza de té a su boca, el miedo de repente se acumula en su estómago -. Maestro-

\- Oh, no te preocupes, querido muchacho - se ríe Sidious -. No usaré los mismos métodos que se usan en Ki-Adi-Mundi. Simplemente tendremos una charla.

Anakin asiente, pero no se siente menos a gusto -. Está bien - murmura -. Me gustaría que también lo revisara un sanador.

Sidious suspira pero asiente, luego se pone de pie -. Ahora - dice, animando a Anakin a ponerse de pie también -. Ya está, me gustaría leer un informe completo de su aprensión. Ve a perseguir a uno con tu teniente — le ordena, sacando a Anakin por la puerta y luego cerrándola detrás de él.

Anakin suspira, se traga el nudo en la garganta y se toma un segundo para enderezar su túnica antes de dirigirse al ascensor junto a la oficina privada de Sidious. Los alojamientos del clon están al otro lado del Palacio, una de las muchas torres, y es un gran viaje de diferentes pasillos y ascensores para llegar allí. Una vez en el primer ascensor, se apoya contra la pared espejada, suspira ruidosamente y se rasca el cuero cabelludo. Solo quiere recuperar a su Obi-Wan, el que lo ama, el que lo besa y lo alaba; quien le dio todo lo que pudo necesitar de una relación. Odiaba estar congelado; esperaba poder hacer que Obi-Wan se diera cuenta de que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por su seguridad, que entendería y estaría con Anakin de nuevo, correctamente.


	3. Chapter 3

Las palabras de Darth Sidious resuenan con fuerza en la cabeza de Obi-Wan mientras es guiado por los interminables pasillos del palacio. El olor a bacta es fuerte en su nariz donde el curandero lo había untado sobre la herida de su frente:

“El hecho de que Darth Vader se convierta en mi aprendiz ha estado en proceso desde que era un niño, cuando sentí por primera vez cuán fuerte era la Fuerza; el potencial que tendríamos juntos. Planté la semilla y después de crecer durante una década, finalmente ha florecido. No permitiré que tu lo destruyas".

Las palabras habían sido emparejadas con la mano del viejo Sith apretada alrededor de su brazo, enviando débiles sacudidas de fuerza iluminando su miembro en una promesa silenciosa, y Obi-Wan, a pesar de su comportamiento habitual de hablar astutamente para irritar a su oponente o enemigo, se mordía la lengua. Su vida estaba en manos de Sidious, no en las de Anakin. En cualquier momento, el Lord Sith podría ir en contra de la promesa que le había hecho a Anakin y matar a Obi-Wan para evitarse la molestia de tenerlo prisionero. No sería difícil encontrar otra forma de mantener a Anakin a su lado.

Sidious no se había quedado con él por mucho tiempo, solo lo suficiente para interrogarlo sobre la ubicación de los Jedi restantes, de los que honestamente no sabía nada, ya que no habían tenido noticias de Plo Koon y Aayla Secura en semanas, y para entregar su amenaza si Obi-Wan se convertiría en una amenaza para su control sobre Anakin. Posteriormente, Obi-Wan fue guiado al ala de los curanderos del Palacio donde la herida en su cabeza que Anakin había atendido anoche, fue atendida con un poco más de delicadeza, además de que le dieron un chequeo completo y una pequeña tubo de bacta para llevar.

Ahora, dos guardias armados lo conducían a lo que supuso sería su nueva cámara. Por lo que Anakin le había dicho, ya no lo mantendrían en una celda, pero dudaba que estuviera recibiendo muchos lujos. Los guardias guardaron silencio mientras lo guiaban a través de los pasillos interminables, reacios a responder a las pocas preguntas que les había hecho, por lo que se centró en su entorno, recordando todo lo que podía.

En diferentes circunstancias, habría disfrutado estar dentro del famoso palacio, sin duda era un lugar hermoso, y podría haber pasado horas explorándolo y descubriendo sus secretos si no estuviera prisionero actualmente. Después de salir de un tercer ascensor, uno de los guardias le indica que se detenga mientras el otro continúa por el corto pasillo hasta la única puerta blindada; desliza una tarjeta de acceso y la puerta se abre con un siseo, el guardia entra por unos momentos antes de regresar, y Obi-Wan pone los ojos en blanco ante la precaución. Luego, Obi-Wan lo condujo a través de la puerta y uno de los guardias le abrió las esposas antes de salir, la puerta se cerró detrás de él.

La habitación es más bonita de lo que esperaba, con paredes de acero de yeso color crema, y el suelo es de un tono de mármol similar. Una cama pequeña pero acogedora se encuentra en la esquina pegada a la pared, perfectamente arreglada con mantas blancas. Hay un sofá frente a la pared donde se colgó un holoproyector, y Obi-Wan asume que Sidious se habría alterado para solo darle acceso a canales específicos, evitando canales como las transmisiones holonet. No había ningún tipo de cocina, solo una pequeña mesa para comer con una pila de vasos de plástico encima, por lo que sus comidas deben ser entregadas. Finalmente, una puerta dentro de la habitación conducía a una pequeña 'más fresca, y se siente aliviado al descubrir que era una ducha que funcionaba con agua y no solo una sónica. Siempre había preferido la sensación del agua caliente de una ducha en lugar de los sonidos, pero la base solo estaba equipada con sonidos.

Encuentra que el pequeño armario al lado de la puerta del 'fresco contiene varios pares de pantalones beige holgados y túnicas blancas, y los cajones que lo acompañan contienen calcetines blancos y ropa interior a juego. Agarra una de cada prenda de vestir y entra en el 'fresco'. Tira su ropa sucia en la pequeña cesta al lado del fregadero y luego se mete bajo el agua caliente de la ducha, gimiendo cuando cae sobre sus músculos doloridos. Saborea la ducha, frotando su piel con un suave jabón con aroma a flores y quitando la sangre y la grasa de su cabello con un champú similar que le gotea por la cara y le pica la herida en la cabeza. Una vez que está limpio y caliente, cierra el agua y comienza a secarse.

No puede examinar la herida en su cabeza porque el baño no tiene espejo, por lo que asume son razones de seguridad en caso de que lo rompa y use el vidrio sobre sí mismo o sobre cualquier otra persona que ingrese a la cámara. Aplica un poco más de bacta a la herida lo mejor que puede sin verlo, luego se cepilla los dientes antes de volver a vestirse.

Él tira del collar alrededor de su cuello, pero descubre que no cede. Odia la cosa. Ser aislado de la fuerza por completo era horrible y no sabía cómo se las arreglaría si lo sometieran a ella durante un período prolongado de tiempo. Había sido un infierno la noche anterior; no había podido liberar las emociones que habían surgido al ver a Anakin nuevamente en la fuerza y no podía meditar. Sin embargo, le impidió tener que proteger constantemente su vínculo de fuerza y el de Anakin.

Cuando sale del 'fresco, él, para su propia vergüenza, salta de sorpresa cuando encuentra a Anakin sentado en el sofá.

\- Obi-Wan, hola.

Obi-Wan traga saliva y se arregla la túnica arrugada -. Hola, Anakin.

\- ¿Sidious 'te lastimó? - Anakin pregunta rápidamente, con los dedos apretando la tela de sus pantalones -. Me dijo que solo quería hablar contigo pero...

\- No, simplemente tuvimos una discusión - miente Obi-Wan mientras su brazo todavía hormiguea por las sacudidas eléctricas que Sidious le había enviado. Opta por distanciarse del joven y se sienta en una de las sillas del comedor en lugar de unirse a él en el sofá.

Anakin asiente, satisfecho, moviéndose incómodo -. Bien. Quiero decir, no debería lastimarte, era parte de nuestro acuerdo - agrega rápidamente.

\- Un acuerdo al que no me sorprendería descubrir que se había opuesto - responde Obi-Wan, y Anakin abre la boca para discutir, pero rápidamente la cierra, pasando las manos arriba y abajo por sus muslos nerviosamente -. Con esa reacción estás de acuerdo.

\- No. Me enseñará cómo salvarte, lo prometió — responde Anakin, pero a Obi-Wan le suena más como si estuviera tratando de convencerse a sí mismo. Luego se aclara la garganta y hace un gesto por la habitación -. ¿Está bien? - él pide saber.

\- Está bien - responde Obi-Wan.

\- Solo se puede desbloquear con una tarjeta de acceso, pero aquí - comienza Anakin, sacando un comunicador de su túnica y usando la fuerza para flotar hacia Obi-Wan, algo, en otro momento, Obi-Wan habría sermoneado él por -. Puede llegar a mí, mis tropas, las cocinas, las criadas y los cuartos de curación de eso. Recibirás comida tres veces al día y una mucama una vez a la semana de todos modos, pero si en el medio hay algo que necesitas, dílo a ellos o a mí. Aquí tampoco hay cámaras ni nada dentro, así que tienes privacidad.

Obi-Wan mira el comunicador y casi se siente como si la fuerza dentro de él, debajo de su piel, vibrara de ira. Él mira hacia arriba y se encuentra con la mirada de Anakin, y le pregunta gentilmente -. Anakin, ¿estás consciente de que me tienes cautivo?

La cabeza de Anakin cae para mirar hacia abajo y mirar hacia su regazo y Obi-Wan puede ver que las manos del joven comienzan a temblar en su regazo. Sabe que sus ojos estarían empapados de lágrimas inmaculadas -. Maestro - susurra finalmente, ya Obi-Wan le duele el pecho ante el término. Anakin no había sido oficialmente su Padawan durante casi tres años, pero Obi-Wan nunca dejó de referirse a él como su Padawan y Anakin nunca había dejado de llamarlo Maestro, incluso cuando estaban solos, todavía llamaba a Obi-Wan Maestro con más frecuencia que hizo su nombre real. Escuchar a Anakin dirigirse a él como Maestro, mientras él se comprometió a ser aprendiz de otra persona, lastima a Obi-Wan tan profundamente, de una manera que no podría explicar sin admitir numerosas violaciones del código.

\- Esto no está bien, Anakin - finalmente suspira Obi-Wan, suspirando en voz alta y tratando de liberar la ira que siente. Lo último que necesita es ceder a sentimientos como ese ahora mismo.

\- Lo sé, Maestro - se lamenta Anakin, todavía sin atreverse a mirarlo -. Solo desearía que lo entendiera. Que me escucharas. No quería volverme hacia Sidious, pero tenía que hacerlo - le dice lloriqueando y secándose los ojos.

Obi-Wan niega con la cabeza, tirando de su cabello mojado momentáneamente -. Anakin, no puedo perdonar esto.

\- Lo sé - respondió Anakin, su voz un susurro quejumbroso, como un niño que está siendo castigado.

Ver a Anakin molesto despertó en él un impulso que nunca había sido capaz de ignorar; para consolar y nutrir al joven dañado, brindarle el afecto y la seguridad que siempre necesitó tan desesperadamente. Obi-Wan nunca había sido lo suficientemente fuerte, capaz de seguir el código lo suficientemente cerca como para negarle algo a Anakin, y ahora, a pesar de lo que había hecho el hombre, no había cambiado.

Obi-Wan contempla por un momento y luego se pone de pie, moviéndose para sentarse junto al joven aprendiz Sith y tomando su mano orgánica, ahora también cubierta por un grueso guante de cuero, negro para combinar con el resto de su atuendo, pero debe haber dejado el casco en otro lugar, ya que no lo llevaba cuando entró. Anakin lo mira, ojos azules enrojecidos y vidriosos, y después de un momento, se acerca a Obi-Wan y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, abrazándolo y apoyando su barbilla en su hombro.

Obi-Wan suspira suavemente porque sabe que no debería permitirle a Anakin esto, debería estar castigando al hombre por lo que había hecho, pero no podía negarle nada a Anakin cuando estaba molesto. Casi había cedido a su solicitud de ir con él en Mustafar una y otra vez antes de reunir el valor para irse.

Obi-Wan pasa los dedos por el cabello rubio rizado de Anakin -. ¿Sidious te ha tratado bien? - finalmente hace la pregunta que había pasado por su mente sin descanso, desde que escuchó que Anakin se había comprometido con otro maestro.

Anakin levanta la cabeza del hombro de Obi-Wan y se encuentra con su mirada -. Por supuesto. Él se preocupa por mí.

Obi-Wan siente una rabia burbujeante en su estómago por su respuesta porque si bien Sidious puede preocuparse por Anakin hasta cierto punto, ciertamente no era de la forma en que el joven creía que era, no era el viejo mentor sabio que había planteado ser durante la última década; era un depredador que se había aprovechado de un niño. Se recompone y respira hondo -. Anakin, Sidious se preocupa por ti en términos de no querer que te pase nada, porque eres útil para él. Eres una herramienta, una posesión.

La garganta de Anakin se balancea con un trago y mira hacia donde sus dedos enguantados habían comenzado a rozar los nudillos de Obi-Wan de un lado a otro -. ¿Cuán ignorante crees que soy, Maestro? - dice, pero a pesar de sus palabras elegidas, no hay resentimiento en su voz -. Sé que Sidious no tiene buenas intenciones. Después de todo, es un Sith.

\- Anakin, eres su aprendiz. Eres un Sith.

Su antiguo padawan lo mira fijamente, sus ojos brillan y aprieta la mandíbula. Deja caer las manos de Obi-Wan y se pone de pie. Obi-Wan puede imaginar que si no fuera por el collar de supresión de fuerza alrededor de su cuello, se enfrentaría a la embestida de las emociones de Anakin a través de su vínculo, llenando el espacio a su alrededor. Sabe que desde su compromiso con Sidious y su matanza de los líderes separatistas, la conexión del joven con la fuerza sería un desastre total, y sus emociones aún más.

Obi-Wan observa en silencio mientras Anakin se dirige a la puerta blindada, pasa la llave por el sensor y se va. La puerta se cierra con un silbido detrás de él y la habitación queda en un silencio quieto mientras Obi-Wan se sienta solo en el sofá. No puede evitar la decepción que surgió dentro de él por molestar a Anakin, pero había querido ver qué tipo de reacción le causaría a Anakin afirmar sin rodeos los hechos.

Jurando en voz baja para sí mismo, se pasa una mano por la barba y se rasca el cuero cabelludo con la otra, y al encontrar su cabello aún húmedo de la ducha, se pone de pie y entra en el 'más fresco nuevamente, recogiendo su toalla y usándola para secar su cabello adecuadamente. 

Una vez que su cabello está seco, se dirige a la pequeña cama y se sube a ella. Solo le toma unos minutos caer en un sueño profundo.

Pasa un día entero antes de que Anakin vuelva a ver a Obi-Wan. Sidious estaba haciendo una aparición pública fuera del palacio, con una gran multitud y docenas de holocámaras, por lo que su Maestro le había ordenado que se pusiera a su lado, no solo para protección inmediata en caso de que surgiera una amenaza, sino para demostrar al público que él se dedicó y apoyaría a su Maestro.

Después de la aparición, Anakin había tenido que pasar horas en la oficina de Sidious con el anciano repasando sus planes para las siguientes semanas y sus expectativas de Anakin; tenía algunos contactos de los que necesitaba hacer un seguimiento con respecto a la ubicación de los Jedi restantes. Sidious había declarado que si bien le había permitido a Anakin completa privacidad en sus habitaciones, junto con las de Obi-Wan, se esperaba que reportara cualquier información que Obi-Wan le diera sobre el Jedi desaparecido, o cualquier otra cosa que pudiera contribuir al crecimiento de el Imperio, y que Anakin, en sus palabras, tenía "el privilegio" de tomar todas las decisiones con respecto a Obi-Wan.

El evento más inquietante de la noche fue cuando Sidious expresó su satisfacción con la oscuridad que podía sentir crecer dentro de Anakin desde que se comprometió a sí mismo como su aprendiz y la matanza de los líderes Jedi y Separatistas, aún sin saber que solo una de esas cosas era verdad. Sin embargo, tenía razón, Anakin siempre había sido capaz de sentir la oscuridad dentro de él, lo que él y Obi-Wan siempre trabajaron tan duro para controlar y superar, pero en las últimas semanas, no pudo negar que la oscuridad estaba comenzando a apoderarse de él sobre la luz. Antes de que Anakin pudiera detenerse en el comentario durante demasiado tiempo, para formular una respuesta apropiada, Sidious había cambiado de tema y le había dicho que estaba libre de deberes por el resto de la noche y que debería ir a ver si Obi-Wan haría aceptar más algo de atención.

Anakin lamenta cómo se había comportado la última vez que estuvo con Obi-Wan. El hombre estaba siendo amable, abrazándolo y mostrando afecto, luego Anakin se enojó cuando lo llamó Sith. Realmente, no debería haberlo hecho porque era cierto, de hecho era un aprendiz Sith, a pesar de sus razones, es lo que era. Se elogia a sí mismo por lograr caminar tranquilo fuera de la cámara del hombre sin gritarle a Obi-Wan y decir cosas que ciertamente no habría querido decir, como lo había hecho antes, y en cambio cuando el campo de entrenamiento y el combate con su sable por horas hasta que la ira se disipó de su cuerpo y en su lugar fue superado por el agotamiento. Había regresado a sus propias habitaciones para limpiar y cambiarse de ropa, luego tenía toda la intención de volver a ver a Obi-Wan y disculparse, pero fue entonces cuando lo llamaron a la oficina de Sidious.

Ahora, camina por los pasillos hacia las habitaciones de los hombres, con dos libros de texto pesados y algunas novelas pequeñas en sus brazos. Obi-Wan estaba acostumbrado a leer e investigar en datapads, pero Anakin sabía que el hombre era perfectamente capaz de cortarlos, incluso con cualquier restricción que Anakin les hubiera puesto, y realmente no podía arriesgarse a que Obi-Wan volviera a huir, por lo que tendría que ver con libros físicos de la vieja escuela.

La puerta de la habitación de Obi-Wan se abre con un silbido y Anakin encuentra al hombre sentado en el sofá, viendo un espectáculo de realidad. Él mira cuando Anakin entra, y su rostro permanece completamente neutral mientras Anakin coloca los libros en la pequeña mesa del comedor antes de volverse hacia él.

Queda claro que Obi-Wan no va a ser el que inicie la conversación, por lo que Anakin se pone de pie nerviosamente mientras trata de pensar en algo para decir -. Lo siento por irme... - jugueteando con sus dedos -. Quería volver anoche, pero Sidious 'me necesitaba.

Obi-Wan asiente -. ¿Qué son los libros? - pregunta, ya Anakin le molesta que el hombre apenas haya reconocido su disculpa.

\- Solo algo para mantenerte entretenido - murmura Anakin -. Bail fue liberado hoy - agrega un segundo después, habiendo olvidado momentáneamente las noticias más recientes que su Maestro le había informado.

Obi-Wan está visiblemente aliviado y suspira suavemente -. Oh, bien.

Anakin asiente -. Sidious decidió que probablemente sería más útil tenerlo vivo en el Senado. Después de todo, es muy querido por el público, no se callarán si lo matan - le dice y luego muerde el labio y se sienta en el sofá junto al hombre del que ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera su novio.

Siempre había odiado la palabra novio. Se sintió demasiado juvenil, temporal. Su amor por Obi-Wan, y el hombre mayor a cambio, su absoluta devoción el uno por el otro, cómo la fuerza cantaba a su alrededor cuando estaban juntos, la palabra novio simplemente nunca podría coincidir con lo que tenían juntos. Le gustaba más la pareja, pero ni siquiera eso se podía comparar.

Se sientan en un incómodo silencio durante varios momentos antes de que Anakin se acerque a Obi-Wan, moviéndose para acercarse a él, pero el hombre mayor solo se aleja más en respuesta -. Anakin - suena cansado, como lo hace después de había estado en una misión durante semanas o acababa de terminar negociaciones difíciles. Anakin quiere levantarlo y llevarlo a la cama, acurrucarse alrededor de él y mantenerlo a salvo mientras descansa.

Anakin mira hacia su regazo -. Ojalá pudiera saber lo que estabas pensando - susurra, y sus ojos comienzan a arder en lágrimas por el rechazo de Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan responde sorprendentemente rápido -. Cada vez que veo tu cara, recuerdo cómo te he fallado.

\- No maestro-

\- Te he fallado - lo interrumpe Obi-Wan, y suena tan derrotado que Anakin quiere abrazarlo aún más -. Si hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper nuestro vínculo de entrenamiento antes de que evolucionara, si no hubiera dado en mis propias tentaciones egoístas y permitió que nuestra relación se volviera romántica, tu apego hacia mí no habría sido tan intenso como para que cayeras al lado oscuro para salvarme.

Anakin escucha y cuando se acerca a Obi-Wan nuevamente, el hombre no intenta alejarse -. Obi-Wan, hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para salvarte mucho antes de ser nombrado caballero, mucho antes de que estuviéramos románticos. Sé que la fuerza nos hizo destinados a estar juntos, Maestro. No creo que nada haya impedido que nuestra relación se convierta en lo que es — su voz es un susurro mientras se inclina cerca del Maestro Jedi, rozando sus frentes juntas y puede sentir el calor del aliento de Obi-Wan contra sus mejillas -. Siempre te he amado, Obi-Wan. Debo haberte dicho eso mil veces, ¿alguna vez me creerás? - puntúa las palabras con el más suave de los besos en la boca del hombre. Obi-Wan le devuelve el beso durante unos segundos, y Anakin jura que puede sentir que el huracán de oscuridad dentro de él se disipa.

Apenas dura unos segundos antes de que Obi-Wan se aleje sobresaltado y se ponga de pie de un salto. Se vuelve para mirar a Anakin, y se sorprende al descubrir que los ojos del hombre mayor están llenos de lágrimas -. Nunca fui la primera opción, Anakin. Nadie me quería como padawan; Qui-Gon finalmente me aceptó, pero me entregó cuando tuvo la oportunidad, cuando te encontró, porque eras la mejor opción, la elegida, algo más extraordinario de lo que jamás sería.

\- Obi-Wan - comienza Anakin porque puede ver lo molesto que está Obi-Wan, y quiere que se detenga , pero Obi-Wan continúa y Anakin se da cuenta de que debería cerrar la boca porque aunque no sabe por qué el hombre ha elegido ahora para tener este arrebato, está claro que necesita sacar algunas cosas de su pecho.

\- Fui nombrado caballero antes de lo que se suponía que debía serlo. No estaba listo, todos lo sabían. Lo sabía. Yo solo era tu Maestro porque Qui-Gon murió, y al principio estabas tan enojado que no obtuviste lo que te prometieron, lo que habías desarraigado toda tu vida. Sólo te aferraste a mí porque eras un niño aterrorizado lejos de su madre - Obi-Wan comienza a llorar en silencio, lágrimas espesas caen por sus mejillas mientras su mirada atronadora permanece fija en Anakin, y Anakin no puede hacer nada más que sentarse congelado y escuchar -. Me dijeron después del hecho de que el Maestro Yoda le había ofrecido a Ahsoka la opción, cuando se le ocurrió su pequeño plan, si a ella le gustaría seguir asignada como mi Padawan o convertirse en la tuya. Ella te eligió - por primera vez en su vida, Anakin puede escuchar el despecho y los celos en la voz del Jedi -. Un día me dijeron que tendría un nuevo Padawan, luego ya no tenía nada nuevamente.

Anakin se resiste a él y siente una calidez bajando por su mejilla, dándose cuenta, después de un momento, que él también estaba llorando.

¿Obi-Wan siempre había pensado estas cosas? ¿Por qué le había ocultado el dolor que sentía? Le habría ayudado, le habría dicho lo equivocado que estaba.

\- Maestro - comienza Anakin, permaneciendo donde está sentado, sin querer abarrotar a Obi-Wan mientras caminaba nerviosamente y actuando como un animal acorralado -. Los que te rechazaron como padawan eran idiotas; has resultado ser uno de los mejores Jedi de la Orden, y sabes que es cierto, a pesar de nuestra relación. Sé que Qui-Gon debe haberte lastimado, pero nunca me enojé contigo por su muerte. Estaba molesto porque el primer hombre que vino a mi vida y que no quería hacerme daño, se había ido de repente, y no había pasado mucho tiempo contigo antes de que él muriera - Anakin se levanta y se acerca a Obi-. Wan, sintiendo una pequeña victoria cuando el hombre no se aleja de él y le permite a Anakin tomar sus manos -. Pero aprendí tan rápido que eras bueno, y estaba tan emocionado y feliz de tenerte como Maestría. Yo nunca cambiaría eso.

Obi-Wan gime en voz baja y se derrumba contra Anakin, empujando su rostro contra su cuello mientras se aferra a el -. Ani - susurra, y el apodo, ahora tan poco utilizado, hace que Anakin le duela el pecho y lo sostiene más cerca.

\- En cuanto a Ahsoka -comienza Anakin de nuevo, y él honestamente no sabía que a Ahsoka le habían dado la opción de elegir a quién quería como Maestro, ella nunca le había dicho -. Su elección a mí habría sido puramente basado en la ignorancia de un joven que solo podía pensar en lo genial que sería si su Maestro fuera el Elegido. Mira cómo resultó eso — se traga el repentino y espeso nudo en la garganta—. Ella dejó la Orden. Si ella fuera tu padawan, creo que se habría quedado. Habrías sido mejor para ella. No he podido dejar de pensar en eso desde que se fue.

Obi-Wan retrocede, como si fuera a mirarlo, pero Anakin no lo deja, abrazándolo con más fuerza -. Anakin, Ahsoka no dejó la Orden porque eras un mal Maestro.

\- En cuanto a mí y Padmé - continúa, sintiendo a Obi-Wan tensarse contra él. Se siente como un idiota desconsiderado por no darse cuenta de que Obi-Wan tenía inseguridad sobre su relación con Padme -. Solo la quería porque eras mi Maestro y pensé que nunca podría tenerte. Nuestra relación duró esa misión en Naboo, y luego terminó; ni siquiera dormimos juntos, sabes que yo era virgen cuando nos juntamos.

Obi-Wan se aparta para mirarlo esta vez, y frunce el ceño -. No. Dijiste que nunca antes habías estado con un hombre, no que nunca antes hubieras estado con nadie. Había asumido que la relación tuya y de Padmé había sido mucho más intensa, esa fue la impresión que diste.

Anakin se queda boquiabierto por un momento y se da cuenta de que Obi-Wan tiene razón. La primera vez que se acostaron juntos, Anakin había expresado que estaba nervioso por recibir porque en sus palabras nunca había estado con un chico antes y solo había usado sus propios dedos, pero no había podido expresar que nunca había estado con nadie antes.

\- Lo siento, tienes razón, eso es lo que dije, pero yo era virgen hasta que estuve contigo, honestamente pensé que lo sabías - responde, y Obi-Wan niega con la cabeza nuevamente -. Independientemente, Padmé y yo nunca tuvimos una relación real, porque mis sentimientos por ella no eran reales y ella podía ver que no era lo que realmente quería. Lamento que nunca hayamos hablado de esto antes, deberíamos haberlo hecho. Debería haber sido más considerado con cómo te sentías.

-Nunca he sido tan abierto con mis emociones como tú, Anakin - dice Obi-Wan, y Anakin de repente siente el toque del hombre en su cintura, sosteniéndolo, y le recuerda cuánto lo había extrañado.

Anakin de repente siente la necesidad de llorar, y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas mientras mira al suelo -. Lo siento, Maestro. Debería haber sido mucho mejor para ti.

Manos suaves ahuecan sus mejillas, y Anakin sigue la petición de Obi-Wan y se inclina para besarlo. Es cauteloso y suave, pero cuando Obi-Wan rápidamente profundiza su beso, no duda en seguir el ejemplo del hombre mayor. Alcanza la cintura de Obi-Wan y lo acerca más a él, tan dispuesto a aceptar cualquier forma de afecto que el hombre mayor le permita tener. Quería todo lo que le daría.

Obi-Wan se separa de él y Anakin se queja, abrazándolo con más fuerza, no listo para soltarlo -. Llévame a la cama, Anakin - murmura, y Anakin lo mira en estado de shock durante unos segundos antes de que la solicitud del hombre se procese en su mente, y lo agarra por las caderas y lo arrastra hacia la cama. Obi-Wan se acuesta, luciendo perfectamente sereno, pero Anakin no puede ignorar la aprensión que siente.

¿Obi-Wan solo está haciendo esto porque cree que tiene que hacerlo? ¿Porque cree que Anakin quiere y necesita mantenerlo feliz para que no lo lastime? Porque eso no es cierto, Anakin nunca le haría daño.

\- No necesito la Fuerza para reconocer cuándo no dejas de pensar - dice Obi-Wan.

Anakin resopla suavemente -. Yo solo... necesito saber que realmente me quieres, que no estás-

\- Te quiero - le dice Obi-Wan inmediatamente y se levanta de la cama y alcanza la túnica de Anakin, desata y empuja al piso antes de comenzar con la hebilla de su cinturón. Anakin aleja su aprensión y se quita la camisa, exponiendo su piel al frío de la habitación, y toma nota mental de encontrarle un pequeño sistema de calefacción. A Anakin se le caen los pantalones, su cinturón golpea el suelo con un ruido sordo mientras Obi-Wan lo empuja para que se acueste de espaldas en la cama.

\- Obi-Wan - murmura Anakin después de que el Jedi mayor se quitara las botas y luego comenzara a desvestirse. Sus ojos parpadean sobre la perfecta dureza del pecho del hombre, el tono de su estómago. Tiene tantas ganas de tocarlo, pasar sus manos por el áspero cabello de su pecho y lamer las pecas esparcidas por su pálida piel.

Una vez que la ropa de Obi-Wan se ha unido a la de Anakin en el suelo, se sube encima de él, se sienta a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y se inclina para besarlo, rápida y suavemente antes de retroceder y mirarlo.

\- ¿Qué? - Anakin pregunta, sintiendo un rubor en sus mejillas. Siempre se sentía cohibido cuando su pareja lo miraba así.

Obi-Wan suspira, moviéndose levemente, y Anakin se las arregla para no jurar cuando el muslo del hombre roza su polla ya llena - Sigues siendo la criatura más hermosa que he visto, después de todos estos años - murmura, acariciando suavemente con sus manosa lo largo de las clavículas de Anakin.

Las lágrimas se acumulan en los ojos de Anakin contra su propia voluntad, y agarra las caderas del hombre mayor para apoyarse, sintiendo la calidez y la suavidad de su piel. Él y Obi-Wan tenían una vida sexual normal y saludable desde que se juntaron por primera vez, y después de tanto tiempo separados que no era por el bien de una misión, Anakin no puede negar que su desesperación por Obi-Wan se extendió a su necesidades sexuales. Tener al hombre encima de él ahora, desnudo y tocándolo tan dulcemente como lo llamaba hermoso, podría ser suficiente para deshacerlo.

\- ¿Qué pasa, querido? - Obi-Wan pregunta, su voz calmada y los dedos acariciando su cabello calmando -. ¿Estás bien? Tal como me preguntaste, no estás obligado a tener sexo si no es lo que quieres.

Si bien Anakin habría hecho cualquier cosa que Obi-Wan hubiera querido de él, no estaba consintiendo en tener relaciones sexuales simplemente porque quería mantener feliz al hombre mayor, como había temido que fuera el caso de Obi-Wan, realmente lo quería; simplemente había echado de menos sentirse amado por él, y tenerlo como estaba ahora, era abrumador.

Se seca los ojos y sostiene a Obi-Wan con su mano orgánica por la parte posterior del cuello, atrayéndolo hacia un beso. La barba de Obi-Wan le rasca contra su propio rostro bien afeitado y le da la bienvenida a la lengua que pincha sus labios. Se aleja después de unos momentos, solo para cambiar a besar el cuello de Obi-Wan, chupando suavemente con cada toque de su boca contra la carne caliente.

\- Por favor, Maestro. Te quiero, como tú me quieras. Lo haré — susurra, la humedad se acumula en sus ojos de nuevo con su irritación—. Seré tan bueno para ti, lo prometo. Lo prometo. Lo siento-

Obi-Wan lo calla y lo besa de nuevo antes de bajar de él, y Anakin gime en voz alta por la pérdida de piel contra piel, luchando por sentarse mientras alcanza al hombre mayor -. Cálmate, Anakin - Obi-Wan le dice, colocando una mano en su pecho y empujándolo para que se recueste nuevamente -. Voy a tomar el bacta del 'fresco".

\- ¿Para qué necesitas bacta? - Anakin pregunta, dándose la vuelta para mirar, con los ojos fijos en el trasero de Obi-Wan mientras camina.

\- ¿Supongo que no trajiste lubricante contigo? - Él dice, regresando de los 'momentos más frescos más tarde.

\- Oh - responde Anakin, suspirando de alivio cuando Obi-Wan se sube encima de él de nuevo. Observa como el hombre abre la botella de lubricante y se echa un poco en los dedos, sin embargo, lo toma por sorpresa cuando Obi-Wan se inclina hacia atrás. No tiene tiempo para decir nada al respecto antes de que la boca del hombre esté sobre la suya de nuevo y, después de unos momentos, oye los ruidos suaves y resbaladizos de los dedos de Obi-Wan, haciendo que le duela la polla. Quiere tocarse a sí mismo, pero en cambio, rápidamente desliza su mano y alcanza la polla de Obi-Wan, acariciándola lentamente para aliviar el estiramiento, besando a Obi-Wan más profundamente y tragando el gemido silencioso que hace. Quiere escuchar a Obi-Wan hacer mil más de esos ruidos, pero por ahora, todo lo que puede hacer es seguir besándolo, por temor a que se detenga.

Obi-Wan se mueve después de unos minutos y se sienta más derecho, moviéndose a una mejor posición y llamando al tubo de bacta con la fuerza que había descartado en la cama antes. Se ve tan hermoso; cabello desordenado de las manos errantes de Anakin, un rubor rojo desde sus mejillas hasta su cuello, su gran polla erguida y roja, goteando en la punta con su excitación. Observa como el Jedi mayor aprieta una generosa cantidad de bacta en su palma, y luego estira la mano detrás de él, y Anakin maldice en voz alta cuando la mano del hombre envuelve su polla y acaricia para cubrirlo completamente en la mancha.

Obi-Wan se sienta más alto sobre sus rodillas y sostiene a Anakin por su base mientras lentamente comienza a hundirse. Anakin usa toda su fuerza de voluntad para no simplemente cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de la sensación de la calidez circundante porque Obi-Wan no estaba en el extremo receptor con tanta frecuencia como Anakin, y habrían pasado unos meses desde que lo había hecho cualquier cosa dentro de él, por lo que acaricia suavemente la longitud de Obi-Wan con la esperanza de que el placer lo alivie, o al menos lo distraiga del estiramiento.

La incomodidad en el rostro de su Maestro se desvanece lentamente cuando comienza a balancearse lentamente y Anakin sabe rápidamente que no durará mucho, la sensación del calor apretado de Obi-Wan a su alrededor lo empuja más cerca del borde con una rapidez vergonzosa.

\- Maestro, por favor - se queja, y no tiene idea de lo que está pidiendo, pero cuando Obi-Wan se inclina para besarlo, decide que es la respuesta perfecta, y extiende ambas manos, enhebrando una en el cabello castaño rojizo del hombre, y colocando el otro en su cadera, sujetándolo con fuerza para ayudarlo en sus movimientos.

Obi-Wan lame la boca de Anakin, chupa su lengua y luego muerde con dureza su labio inferior. Anakin sisea y siente un estallido de sabor a cobre en su lengua cuando persigue al hombre mayor en un beso de nuevo. Obi-Wan le permite hacerlo por unos momentos antes de alejarse, sentarse, estirar una mano hacia atrás para apoyarse en el muslo de Anakin y acelerar sus movimientos, maldiciendo mientras lo hace.

Pasan unos minutos y Anakin se da cuenta de que el ritmo de Obi-Wan está fallando y los músculos de sus muslos comienzan a temblar, ya no puede besar a Anakin debido a la pesadez de su respiración. Con el objetivo de hacerse cargo, de darle un descanso al hombre mayor y permitirse seguir sintiendo más placer que incomodidad, Anakin comienza a sentarse y usa su agarre en las caderas del hombre mayor para comenzar a darle la vuelta.

Obi-Wan gruñe y Anakin se detiene cuando la mano del hombre aterriza en su garganta, empujándolo de nuevo sobre la cama -. ¡No! - gruñe, de repente luciendo y sonando tan enojado que Anakin se congela -. Estamos haciendo esto como quiero. No puedes dictar - le dice.

Obi-Wan claramente se había enfrentado a un conflicto interno cuando se trataba de Anakin desde que se comprometió con Sidious, que a pesar de lo mucho que lo odiaba, lo entendía. El hombre pasaría de ser cariñoso y amoroso, como solía ser, a mirarlo con rabia cegadora y gritarle. Ahora, era un ejemplo perfecto del constante cambio de humor del Jedi a su alrededor, por lo que Anakin se toma un momento para recomponerse y luego se encuentra con la mirada dura de Obi-Wan.

\- Sí, Maestro, lo siento - dice en voz baja, relajándose y quitando las manos de las caderas de Obi-Wan y colocándolas sobre la cama en su lugar para mostrar su sumisión, ansia de hacer lo que sea que Obi-Wan quisiera -. Yo pensé que podría necesitar un descanso.

Obi-Wan lo mira y su mano se aprieta lentamente alrededor del cuello de Anakin -. Deberías estar agradecido de que te permita esto - le dice, volviendo a balancearlo, con movimientos lentos y largos.

\- Si maestro. Como sea que te guste. Haré lo que quieras, quiero ser bueno para ti, mi Maestro — susurra, gimiendo suavemente mientras la mano de Obi-Wan continúa apretándose alrededor de su cuello, cortando lentamente sus vías respiratorias y se siente tan cerca de correrse.

\- Buen chico - tararea Obi-Wan, y después de unos momentos más, suelta el fuerte agarre en su cuello hasta que lo sostiene -. Tócame, estoy cerca - luego ordena.

Anakin hace lo que le dice y envuelve su mano orgánica alrededor de la polla de Obi-Wan, moviéndola al mismo tiempo que el hombre empuja contra él -. Por favor, Maestro - susurra, sintiendo el placer crecer dentro de él y está dolorosamente cerca de su orgasmo, encontrando increíblemente difícil no empujar a Obi-Wan y perseguirlo.

Obi-Wan asiente con la cabeza y luego echa la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo bajo en su garganta y Anakin siente el calor de la suya mientras se derrama sobre su mano, y luego observa cómo algunas cuerdas brotan sobre su estómago. Apenas tiene tiempo para apreciar la vista de Obi-Wan cubierto en su propio semen antes de que su propio orgasmo lo alcance y se adentre en el interior de Obi-Wan, gritando y agarrándose con fuerza a la cintura de Obi-Wan, como si el hombre se desvaneciera lejos de él.

Después de unos momentos de fuertes jadeos, Obi-Wan lo besa una vez en la boca y se baja de él, siseando cuando Anakin se desliza fuera de él. Se derrumba sobre la cama de Anakin, sus lados chocan juntos. Es solo una cama pequeña, no hay suficiente espacio para que los dos estén en ella sin tocarse.

Anakin se toma unos momentos para recuperar el aliento antes de ponerse de pie, encontrando sus piernas todavía un poco inestables por su orgasmo. Puede sentir los ojos de Obi-Wan sobre él mientras camina hacia la 'mas fresco, y le toma unos momentos encontrar un paño en uno de los cajones del fregadero. Lo moja, luego regresa a la cámara principal.

Obi-Wan observa en silencio cómo Anakin se limpia el estómago con cuidado y no protesta cuando Anakin levanta con cuidado su pierna izquierda para acceder a su entrada, limpiando el semen y el bacta que encuentra allí. Coloca la tela en la mesa de noche, sabiendo que probablemente la necesitarán más tarde, después de que Obi-Wan se haya quedado quieto por un tiempo. Se recuesta en la cama, de costado y de cara a Obi-Wan, y descubre que el hombre mayor ha cerrado los ojos.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Anakin pregunta y coloca cautelosamente una mano sobre el estómago del otro hombre, sintiendo que sube y baja con cada respiración que toma, comenzando a frotar de un lado a otro con dulzura.

Obi-Wan tarda bastante en responder, y cuando lo hace, se niega a mirar a Anakin -. Lo siento. No debí haberte estrangulado - dice débilmente.

\- ¿Qué? Está bien - responde Anakin, acercándose más a su Maestro -. Lo has hecho muchas veces antes.

-Nuestra relación no está en un lugar donde podamos tener el mismo tipo de sexo que solíamos, Anakin - resopla Obi-Wan, pero sin embargo, levanta su brazo para permitir que Anakin se acurruque contra su costado, su mano caliente donde aterriza entre sus hombros -. No seas ignorante. La confianza ya no está ahí.

\- Todavía confío en usted, Maestro - susurra Anakin, sus labios rozan la piel de la caja torácica del hombre y puede oler el leve olor a sudor de su axila.

\- No, no lo haces, y no confío en mí mismo - responde Obi-Wan, con la voz repentinamente suave y ahogada mientras se sienta, echando las piernas sobre el borde de la cama y pasando una mano por su cabello -. Porque cuando puse mi mano alrededor de tu garganta, pensé que sería por el bien de la galaxia si la dejaba allí y no dejaba de apretar.

Anakin hace una pausa por un momento y descubre que la confesión de Obi-Wan no lo asusta. Se empuja hacia arriba y abraza a su verdadero Maestro por detrás, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro desnudo -. Nunca me has lastimado, Maestro. No creo que lo harías. Sé que me amas, incluso si estás luchando con eso en este momento - le dice. Extiende la mano y toma suavemente la mandíbula de Obi-Wan, inclinando su cabeza hacia la suya, y presionando sus bocas juntas, besando a Obi-Wan tiernamente antes de susurrar -. Haría cualquier cosa por tu perdón, Maestro, pero solo te necesito vivo.

Obi-Wan suspira temblorosamente y golpea su frente contra la de Anakin, y dice, casi derrotado -. Todo estará bien, querido. Te necesito tanto como tú me necesitas a mí.

Anakin traga el nudo en su garganta y lo besa de nuevo.


End file.
